


Detroit City Highschool

by UnifiedNations



Series: Detroit: Become Family [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Child Neglect, Connor is a little shit, Father-Son Relationship, Foster Mom Rose Chapman, Fucking Gavin, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank basically adopts everyone, Hank is the best dad, He's the worst, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Luther is sweet, No Androids, Rose is the best, Sumo is a therapy dog, The androids from Rose's house, Todd Williams - Freeform, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnifiedNations/pseuds/UnifiedNations
Summary: When the Williams sisters from Connor's highschool go missing, Luther enlists Connor and Detective Hank Anderson's help in tracking them down. From there, friendships are made, relationships are formed and Hank accidentally unofficially adopts most of his adopted son's friends.The Detroit: Become Human Highschool AU nobody asked for but I hope everyone enjoys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KottaKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KottaKitty/gifts).



> What is it with me and highschool AU's?
> 
> Quick story warnings: There is a fair bit of talk about child abuse (mostly past abuse but with some flashbacks) both physical and psychological, as well as swearing because Hank exists. (There is talk of sexual abuse to minors in chapter six but nothing explicit and I have marked where to skip if needed)
> 
> I will expand on these later but just for some clarity:  
> Cole still died in a car accident and Hank followed the route he did in the game.  
> Hank then adopted Connor at the age of nine and has been raising him ever since. He hasn't completely quit drinking but cut back on it /a lot/ so he could adopt Connor.  
> Sumo is the best boy.  
> Kara and Alice are sisters in this, Todd is their dad and their mom still left him for an accountant but left the girls behind.
> 
> I really wasn't expecting DBH to completely take over my life but it has, so hard. I haven't played it myself as I don't (yet) own a PS4, but I religiously watched Jacksepticeye's playthrough so all I know is the pacifist/happy ending. That won't have much relation to what happens in this fic but there is likely to be references made.

“Connor! Wake your ass up, it’s time for breakfast!” Hank shouted as he exited the bathroom, raking a hand through his tangled hair and cursing quietly as his fingers snagged on a knot. He heard the clatter of plates from the kitchen and rolled his eyes- of course, he was foolish to think he’d ever be awake before Connor. Nine years of living with the kid should have taught him that. His adopted son stuck his head around the kitchen door, seemingly analysing him as he stood in the hallway. He was already fully dressed with his hair styled and sleeves folded back to his elbows.

 

“Maybe you should try conditioner.” Connor remarked, disappearing back into the kitchen with a quiet laugh as Hank stuck his middle finger up at him.

 

“How the hell are you always alert so early?” Hank grumbled as he entered the kitchen, eyes falling on the two plates set out at the dining table next to two steaming mugs.

 

“It’s in my programming. I’m actually a high functioning AI here to kidnap your son and take his place to learn more about living with an alcoholic police detective.” Connor said in deadpan, face perfectly straight.

 

“You know, if I hadn’t been around when your voice broke twice I might believe that.” The older man teased, already halfway through his coffee. “That and the fact that I know you cried at ---

 

“You saw nothing.” Connor whispered, pointing his fork at his father and narrowing his eyes.

 

Hank grinned at him.

 

~*~

 

“Connor.”

 

Connor stopped walking along the school corridor and turned to face the tall figure standing in the doorway of an empty classroom.

 

“Hello Luther.” He greeted pleasantly despite almost having to crane his neck to make eye contact.

 

Luther was the tallest among their fellow students, already standing at 6’6 at sixteen years old. Despite his height and bulky stature he was a gentle giant with a quiet and kind nature and Connor was immensely glad of this.

 

“Can I talk to you privately?” Luther asked, gesturing to the classroom behind him. At Connor’s nod he held the door open for the other boy before going inside and sitting on a desk. “Your father is a police officer, right?”  
  
“Lieutenant.” Connor corrected automatically, straightening his jacket nervously. It wasn’t that Luther made him nervous, but being alone with someone he didn’t know particularly well set him on edge.

 

“Right. Sorry.” Luther rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly trying to find the right words. “You know Kara Williams? We’re all in the same science class.”

 

Nodding, Connor leaned on a desk opposite.

 

“I do.” Saying so may get him into some level of trouble, but Connor kept mental note of everyone he came into contact with in school. It wasn’t anything creepy- he thought- but he noticed things that other people didn’t and couldn’t not remember them. Hank once said it would make him a great detective one day.

 

“Can he find people? People who go- who go missing.” There was an odd tone to Luther’s voice that Connor immediately picked up on, standing straight and to attention.

 

“Well, Hank is primarily a homicide detective but I’m sure he knows someone in missing persons. What happened?”  


Luther looked away, suddenly very interested in the anatomy skeleton in the corner of the class.

 

“Luther. If you believe that something has happened then it is important that you contact the authorities-”

 

“Kara is missing. And so is Alice.” The tall boy spoke in a rush, clenching his fists tightly. “I haven’t heard from either of them in two days. I’m afraid...”

 

“What are you afraid of, Luther?” Connor stepped closer, tilting his head.

 

“ _You have a way with words, Connor. Use those eyes and those words on even the most psychotic bastard and they’d break like a twig.” Hank waved at him with one hand while the other held a beer bottle._

 

_Connor smiled, leaning against the armchair with Sumo almost in his lap._

 

“ _That will be my tactic when I’m a detective. Charm the information out of them.”_

 

_Hank had barked a laugh, sparking a loud grumble from Sumo._

 

“ _The precinct won’t need anyone else when they have you, kid.”_

 

“Luther, please. Tell me and I may be able to help you.” The news that not only Kara, kind and caring girl from their year, but also her younger sister had vanished was troubling. To his (very reliable) memory, Kara had never even been late before but had now missed two days of school? Connor would be annoyed with himself for not noticing except that other than science, the two very rarely interacted.

 

“Can you just ask your dad to maybe, I don’t know. Check up on them? I called Kara but her phone is off, and no-one was home when I went.” Again, there was that odd tone to his voice. He was almost certainly holding something back, but Connor decided not to push it.

 

“I will bring it up with him tonight. He may be able to look into their whereabouts- do they live with their parents?” Maybe he was getting a little too detective-y, but growing up with Hank and surrounded by (accidentally left strewn around) police files made him questioning.

 

A flash of emotion crossed Luther’s face and Connor stepped back- there was no mistaking the look of pure hatred.

 

“With their dad. Their mom left a few years ago.” He stood abruptly, the desk behind him shunting back a few inches. Luther let out a long breath, eyes tightly shut before he opened them. “I would be very grateful for anything you could do. Kara and Alice mean a lot to me and I’m. I’m scared for them.”

 

There was such raw emotion in Luther’s voice that Connor wasn’t quite sure what to say.

 

“I will.”

 

~*~*~

 

“Hank! Your kid is here!”

 

“Thank-you, Officer Miller.” Connor greeted, making his way to Hank’s desk. He placed his bag underneath the empty desk next to his father’s and pulled out his homework.

 

“Jeez, you leave school for the day and the first thing you do is schoolwork. How anyone could think you’re related to me is astounding.” Hank placed a cup of- presumably coffee- on Connor’s desk before slumping in the chair by his own.

 

“They do say opposites attract, Hank.” Connor smiled, keeping his eyes on his work. A few minutes ticked by as he tried to focus on the papers but his mind kept wandering to the earlier conversation with Luther.

 

“-ner. Conner!” He jolted out of his reverie to see Hank staring at him, a hand out as if he’d been waving it in an attempt to catch Connor’s attention.

 

“Yes, Hank?”

 

“You look- I don’t know what you look, but it sure as hell isn’t into your homework.”

 

“Coursework.”

 

“Coursework, whatever. You’ve got that look on your face when you’re distracted by a really difficult puzzle. Like when I switched all the stickers on your rubix cube around to make it harder to solve.”

 

Connor grinned, remembering the incident perfectly.

 

“And then I solved it anyway.”

 

Hank rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and spinning in a lazy circle.

 

“Yeah, laugh it up, smartass. C’mon, what’s got you stuck. Tell me.”

 

Connor hesitated, rolling his pen around his knuckles pensively. On one hand, if something had happened to the Williams sisters then Hank was certainly a good person to ask for help- even if he was a homicide detective, he knew people in every department. On the other hand, the sisters could have a perfectly good reason for staying home and he would be using police resources for nothing.

 

“Connor...” There was the ‘dad’ voice. Help.

 

“It… may be nothing. There is a girl in my class who has not shown up for school for two days which is highly unusual. Her little sister has also not been heard from, and her-” What was Luther to Kara? Best friend? Boyfriend? It was hard to tell with those two. “Close friend has had no luck in contacting either of them.”

 

Hank was still staring at him as if he were a piece of evidence he hadn’t quite figured out yet.

 

“And?”

 

Connor looked up from where he had been staring at the pen in his hands.

 

“The friend, Luther. I felt like he was holding something back about their father. I didn’t want to pressure him in case he got angry, he has quite an… intimidating presence.” If being 6’6 and built like a brick wall didn’t make you intimidating then nothing would.

 

“Yeah? What’s the fathers name, I’ll look him up.” Hank turned to his computer and Connor felt a rush of relief, and at the same time, pride that Hank trusted him so immediately.

 

“Todd Williams. His daughters are Kara and Alice Williams, sixteen and nine years old. Their mother apparently left them several years ago.” Connor rolled his chair closer to Hank’s desk, watching him type into the criminal record search.

 

“Williams, Todd… ugh. Got him.” Hank grimaced, leaning closer to the screen. “One word about my glasses and I’ll push you off your chair.”

 

Connor raised his hands and pushed back an inch, smiling.

 

“Busted for red ice possession twice but he got let go, looks like he and his ex divorced… three years ago, when little Alice was six. Lost his job a few months ago and- wow that is one hell of a credit card debt.” Hank clicked on something which opened up a tab with the man’s address on. “I’ll hand this over to someone from missing persons, see if they’ll follow up on it. Hopefully Reed isn’t sniffing around...”

 

“Follow up on what?” Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Connor thought as Gavin rounded the desk. The detective spared him a glance- more of a sneer- before turning his attention to Hank who looked at him with one eyebrow raised and an air of ‘I fucking hate you’ all around him.

 

“Possible missing persons, a teen and her little sister.” Hank was so, _so_ tempted to hide the window before Gavin got his greasy little hands on it but unfortunately Gavin was sometimes good at his job.

 

“Possible?” Gavin’s eyes darted to Connor, who put on the fakest smile he could muster in return. “Something your kid brought you?”

 

“Well done, detective. Your powers of deduction are out in force today.” Connor said smoothly, keeping the unnatural smile on his face for much longer than necessary, if only to see Gavin become unnerved.

 

“Yeah, definitely your kid Hank. Even got the smug smartass look down to a T.” Gavin sneered, turning his back to Connor completely. “C’mon, what you thinking with these missing girls?”

 

“They haven’t been heard from in two days, phones are off, nobodies home. Their dad is a scumbag hooked on red ice, we’ve had him in the station a couple of times before and he’s been fined for driving under the influence of alcohol _and_ red ice more than once.”

 

“So you’re thinking he might’ve done something to the girls?” Gavin leaned into Hank’s space to look at the screen and Hank leaned away, looking irritated. “Yeah, you do know that a person’s gotta be missing for three days before they’re classed as a missing person? They did include that in the lieutenants exam last time I checked.”

 

“Funny, being that you’ve never been close enough to the exam to read the questions.” Hank shot back, tilting his screen away from Gavin. “If you’re not gonna help then piss off, I’ll find someone who will.”

 

“Woah, hostile. Yeah, good luck getting someone on this before the three days are up buddy.” Gavin clapped a hand down on Hank’s shoulder, giving him a too-tight squeeze before letting go. “Later, shortstack.”

 

Connor narrowed his eyes at the detective’s retreating form, still twiddling the pen between his fingers.

 

“Do you think he knows I’m taller than him now?” He murmured to Hank, who snorted.

 

“You can crush his dreams some other time, pal. He is right though, getting someone on this before tomorrow might be tough.” He looked pensive for a moment. “Where does this friend live? I wanna have a chat with him before we go knocking on doors.”

 

A grin grew on Connor’s face and he started packing away his coursework.

 

“I’ll call him and ask to meet up.”

 

~*~*~

 

“Christ, it’s cold...”

 

“I did tell you to bring a scarf.”

 

“I thought it was the parent who was always meant to go ‘I told you so?”

 

“Possibly, but if that were the case in this family then I hate to think what I could be getting into.”

 

“… How did I raise such a mouthy little shit.”

 

“They do say imitation is the highest form of flattery, Hank.”

 

Connor fought to keep a straight face as Hank barked a laugh, rubbing his hands together in the cold winter air. They stood by Chicken Feed in the lightly falling snow, Hank occasionally stealing fries from the box Connor had bought. Connor had called Luther and requested that he meet them roughly an hour ago but they were both regretting the location as the snow kept falling.

 

“Luther!” Connor shouted as Luther’s large form came into view around the corner and they waved at eachother.

 

“Holy shit he’s huge.” Hank whispered, sneaking a few more of Connor’s fries before pushing himself off of the standing table. “Luther, I’m Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Good to meet ya.”

 

Luther nodded as he reached them, reaching out to shake Hank’s hand.

 

“Thank-you, lieutenant. For agreeing to listen to me.” He spoke quietly but every word was clear. “I haven’t heard from Kara or Alice in two days. We were meant to take Alice out the day before yesterday but neither of them showed up.”

 

Hank nodded.

 

“Right, that’s strange. Is there any other reason you’re worried?” When Luther was silent for a moment too long, he spoke again. “Connor mentioned the girls live with their dad. What’s he like.”

 

The reaction was immediate- Luther’s normally peaceful face twisted in a frown and he clenched his fists.

 

“He’s- he’s not a good man.” He ground out, looking down at his feet. “Since their mom left and he lost his job all he does is drink and do drugs. Kara...” The teen’s face softened slightly at the girl’s name. “She found some of his red ice stash when she was doing laundry and he nearly choked her out. She had bruises on her neck for weeks.”

 

Connor frowned- he didn’t remember that. Then again, there were several instances he could recall where Kara had worn a scarf all day that didn’t quite fit the weather. That would be typical for an abuse victim, he supposed.

 

“Then there was this time-” This time Luther stopped completely, a frown deep-set on his features.

 

“When?” Hank continued, looking concerned.

 

“Well- they wouldn’t admit it. But Alice fell down the stairs and I didn’t think it was an accident. I still don’t.” Luther ran a hand over his short hair, shifting from foot to food as if agitated.

 

Hank sighed and nodded, pulling out his phone for the address.

 

“Sounds like a shitbag. I’m gonna go talk to the dad, see what he has to say for himself. Luther, do you need a ride home?” He offered, gesturing to the car.

 

“Actually, I’d like to come along. If Kara and Alice are there I want to see if they’re alright.”

 

“I’m coming too.” Announced Connor, nervously adjusting his jacket when the other’s eyes landed on him.

 

Rolling his eyes, Hank unlocked the car and opened the backseat door for his son.

 

“Of course you are.”

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

“This the place?” Hank peered out of the drivers window of his car up at the shabby-looking house outside. The curtains were drawn on every window and there was junk lining the walk up to the front door.

 

Connor frowned as he took the sight in. Kara always seemed like a very neat and tidy person- she occasionally volunteered to help clean up classrooms and the lunch hall, as well as tidy after large events at the school- and the thought of her living here just seemed… wrong. Although the outside of the house was likely a reflection on the father rather than the daughter.

 

“Yeah.” Came the short reply. Luther was hunched over in the passenger seat beside Hank, watching the lieutenant’s reaction to the house.

 

“Guess it fits the rest of Williams’ personality.” Hank mumbled, unbuckling his seatbelt. “You two stay in the car, Connor.” His son looked up innocently. “I mean it.”

 

Connor smiled up at him, making a show of settling back in his seat. His father narrowed his eyes at him and raised a pointed finger before turning and approaching the house.

 

“What did he mean?” Luther asked, eyes still following Hank. The other boy laughed quietly, pulling a coin from his pocket and rolling it between his fingers.

 

“Occasionally he’ll be called to a crime scene when I’m with him in the car and I may have snuck out to see one before. Twice.”

 

Hank shivered as he approached the house, shoving his hands in the pockets of his coat. The snow had stopped, leaving a bitter cold in its wake and frost on the ground. He climbed the steps to the front door and knocked, looking around while waiting for an answer.

 

There was a muffled crash and some swearing behind the door and Hank turned back just as it was flung open by a man at least several years his junior who he immediately identified as Todd Williams.

 

“Yeah?” Todd slurred, leaning against the doorframe and scratching the overgrown scruff on his face.

 

‘Christ, is that what I looked like when I used to go on benders?’ Thought Hank as he looked Todd up and down.

 

“Todd Williams?” He asked instead, shoving his cold fingers under his coat to grab his badge. “Name’s Lieutenant Anderson. Got a few questions for you.”

 

“Fucks sake, what is it?” Todd groaned, rubbing a hand over his red eyes. A glance past him revealed what looked like a bag of red ice and what looked like a crack pipe, which made a lot of sense. The floor was also covered in old takeout boxes and beer cans.

 

“You seen your daughters recently?” Hank asked instead of giving into the urge to punch this man in the face. He may be an ex-alcoholic but he wouldn’t live in a shithole like this with kids around.

 

“My what?” Oh for fucks sake.

 

“Your daughters. Kara and Alice.” Todd blinked at him and Hank breathed deeply, trying to calm himself then giving Todd a sharp slap to the cheek. “Hey. Dipshit. Daughters, where are they.”

 

“Oh… Oh. Hang on.” Todd gripped onto the door frame with one hand, turning unsteadily towards the stairs. “Kara! Alice! Get down here!” He turned back to Hank, swaying slightly. “What’ve they done now?”

 

God, Hank wanted to punch him. He wanted to punch him so badly.

 

“They haven’t been to school in two days. When did you last see them?” He spoke very slowly and clearly, getting to the end of his tether.

 

“Two days? Fuckin’- KARA! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!” Todd shouted again, this time letting go of the door frame and approaching the stairs.

 

Hank took this opportunity to enter the house behind him and had to do a double take at the scene. The beer cans and takeout boxes were only the beginning of the sad story- there was a smashed table and lamp in one corner of the room, two broken plates with spaghetti smeared on the floor and what looks like a small bloodstain near the stairs.

 

If he didn’t have cause for arrest enough with the obvious drug use, he sure as shit did now.

 

“All right asshole, you’re coming with me.” Hank announced loudly, approaching and clapping a hand down on Todd’s shoulder. The other man whirled around angrily, flailing an arm out to shrug him off.

 

“What? What for?” He slurred, glaring at Hank.

 

“You want the full list? Possession, illegal drug use, could probably fit in intent to supply, and lets not forget abuse and neglect of your two children, shithead.” Hank grabbed him, wresting cuffs onto his wrists and pinning him against the wall. “CONNOR!”

 

Almost immediately Connor appeared at the door, Luther right behind him.

 

“Yes dad?” He replied, pointedly ignoring the glare Hank sent him. It was obvious that the boys had ignored his instructions to _stay in the damn car_ but he decided to let them off this once.

 

“I told you both to stay in the car. But since you’re here, go use the radio in the car to call dispatch and send officers here to take this dipshit into custody.” He gave Todd a pointed shake before dragging him to the sofa and not-so-gently depositing him onto it.

 

Connor nodded and jogged to the car, sending a flawless message on the police radio installed in the front. He’d spent almost half his life around the police, he was already near enough one of them.

 

Luther hovered in the door, eyes fixed on Todd who was loudly voicing his thoughts about the police and where they could stick their handcuffs. He wanted to face the bastard who hurt his closest friend and her little sister but at the same time, didn’t want to do anything he might regret. Looking around, he noticed a stack of bills that had been shoved through the letterbox then pushed aside when the door opened.

 

“Hank,” He spoke, leaning down to pick one up. “Do you think these could help find where they are?”  


He was ignoring the part of him that was saying that they could be dead, Todd could have killed them and left them out with the trash in the back yard or driven them to some wasteland. But he couldn’t believe that. They had to be alive.

 

“Huh, maybe. Pass it over.” Hank broke him out of his thinking and held out a hand for the bill, tearing it open. “If anyone asks, it was open when we got here.” There was several moments of silence as he skim-read the document and Connor re-entered the house.

 

“Dispatch are sending a car to pick him up.” His eyes landed on the bill and he made his way over to Hank, ignoring Todd who was slowly tapering off from where he was slumped on the sofa. It looked like the high he’d been getting from the red ice was wearing off.

 

“Hm… mostly bills and takeout.” Connor read from over Hank’s shoulder. He pointed at one charge that drew his eye. “DT. Coach- Detroit Coach? And it was bought a few hours ago, I don’t think he is planning on going anywhere.” He gestured to Todd.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Hey, Luther,” The boy looked up. “Do you know where their mom lives?”

 

Luther thought for a few moments before nodding. “Yeah, she moved to Canada with her boyfriend.”

 

Hank folded the bill up and dropped it on the table after not-so-gently thwacking Todd around the head with it to wake him up.

 

“Hey. C’mon, I’m not dragging you to the car.” Turning back to the boys, he crossed his arms with an air of finality. “Connor, check what time the coach leaves tonight. I’m taking you two home, then I’m going to the coach depot.” The teenagers both opened their mouths to protest but fell silent as Hank held up a hand. “No arguing, I mean it. I’ll bring them back and you can see them tomorrow. Connor?”

 

“The coach for the Canadian border leaves daily at 11:35PM.” Connor read out with a slight sulk to his voice. “It is currently 8:30PM.”

 

Hank tousled his hair, smiling. “Thanks. C’mon, lets go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alice reach the bus terminal but are stopped in their tracks. Sumo is a very good dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning for discussed child abuse.

“Kara, I’m tired...”

 

“I know, just a little longer. Then we’ll be on the bus.”

 

Alice closed her eyes and leaned up against her big sister, trying to snuggle further into her thin cardigan. A hand smoothed over her hair and she sighed, looking up at Kara who smiled down at her. The bruise on her cheek was turning purple and black which were two of Alice’s favourite colours, but she didn’t like them on Kara. Not anymore. Kara had changed her hair too- it used to be long and blonde, but the night they’d run away she’d hacked it off with a pair of scissors and dyed it dark brown. It looked different, but nice.

 

“Any passengers for the bus over the border please form a queue to your left, we will begin passport checks shortly.” A checkpoint employee spoke over the tannoy, causing Kara to look up as if the voice had come from above.

 

“That’s us. Come on, once we’re on the bus we can sleep.” Kara stood, wincing as she stood and held her spare arm over her bruised ribs as Alice took her other hand.

 

“And then we can go see mom?” Alice’s tiny voice came as she leaned against her sister, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

 

“… Yeah. We’ll go see mom.” Kara lead them to the queue, trying to quiet the battle inside her. They hadn’t seen their mother in three years since she left their father for the family accountant and fled for Canada. Kara didn’t have her exact address, but she knew which city and there were only so many Anna Williams who could live there.

 

The more she thought about it, the less confident she felt. This was a stupid idea, what was she thinking? Buying bus tickets with her father’s stolen credit card had been nerve racking enough, but what about when they ended up in Canada with nowhere to go and no familiar faces? What was she going to do?

 

“Kara Williams?”

 

Oh no.

 

Kara swallowed hard and turned around slowly, being met with an ageing man with shaggy grey hair and a beard. He was tall and dressed in a large overcoat that made him look larger than he likely was.

 

“No, I’m sorry. You have the wrong person.” She stumbled over her words, putting a hand on Alice’s shoulder and guiding her to hide behind her.

 

“Kara?” Alice whispered, and Kara winced. Hopefully the man hadn’t heard that. What if their father had sent him? They couldn’t go back, anything was better than that.

 

“You must be Alice.” The man smiled, raising a hand in greeting but immediately putting it down when Kara flinched away. “My name is Detective Hank Anderson. I’m with the Detroit PD-”

 

“Badge.” Kara interrupted, internally judging the distance between where they stood and the door in case they needed to run. “Show me your badge.”

 

If Hank was surprised by her behaviour he didn’t show it, instead slowly moving his coat to unclip a detective badge from his belt and hand it to her. He didn’t look offended when she darted her hand out and snatched it.

 

“I, uh. I’m also Connor’s dad.” He mentioned, pulling out his wallet and showing them a photo. Sure enough, it was the man- Detective Anderson- and Connor Anderson from her school, either side of a huge St Bernard dog. “I’ve been looking for you two. Your friends are pretty worried.”

 

Kara immediately noticed how he hadn’t mentioned their father.

 

“Look, I know that your mom is in Canada and that you’re probably trying to go see her, but I can’t let you two leave.” Hank continued, taking his badge back.

 

“We’re not going back, you can’t make us.” Kara stood firm even as her voice trembled. “You don’t know what he’ll do to us if you take us back.”

 

Hank raised both hands in a peace gesture.

 

“Relax, I’m not taking you back to him. He’s in custody for red ice possession and intent to supply, and if you can help us,” He motioned to the bruise on Kara’s cheek. “Abuse and neglect of his children. You don’t have to, but it would help keep him away from you two.”

 

Kara thought it over. She was tired, she felt grimy and achy and she wanted to sleep for days. She didn’t know where her mom lived or if she’d either take in the two daughters she’d so readily left three years ago, or what they would do if she turned them away.

 

She was so tired. So, so tired.

 

“Where will we go?” She asked quietly, meeting Hank’s eyes as she handed the badge back. “We don’t have any other family. And I won’t leave Alice, no matter what.”

 

Taking back the badge, Hank looked down at it as he considered what she said.

 

“Look, I’m not gonna lie to you. I don’t know for sure what will happen or where you’ll go, but I promise you that I will do everything I can to keep you girls together.” He re-clipped the badge to his belt and shoved his hands in his pockets. “God knows you both deserve it.”

 

Nobody spoke for several moments. The noise of the other people in the bus terminal sounded muted to Kara’s ears and she was distantly aware of Alice falling asleep against her.

 

“Okay.”

 

Detective Anderson lead them outside to his car, holding the door open so Kara could effectively pile Alice into the backseat and climb in after her, arranging the little girl to sit upright and buckling her seatbelt around her. The detective climbed into the front seat and turned on the engine, pulling away from the bus terminal.

 

It was difficult to connect this gruff, unkempt older man to Connor- the boy known in her class to be so precise and neat, to the point of being almost robotic. Or maybe they were similar and her brain just couldn’t keep up with it all.

 

She’d just rest her eyes. Just for a few minutes.

 

~*~

 

When she woke up it was to the car coming to a halt and the engine being turned off, leaving silence in its wake. She winced as she turned her head to work the ache out of her neck and looked around. They had pulled up outside a fairly nondescript bungalow with the light on in one of the front windows.

 

“That’ll be Connor,” Lieutenant Anderson murmured, unclipping his seatbelt. “Kid never listens to me when he’s worried.” He turned around in his seat, looking over the two sisters. “You want me to take her inside?”

  
Kara looked down at Alice who was fast asleep, her head resting on Kara’s shoulder.

 

“No, it’s okay.” She replied quietly, placing a hand on Alice’s shoulder and shaking her gently. Neither of them had gotten much sleep over the past two days, Kara sacrificing her chances of rest in favour of keeping watch while Alice slept. The first night they’d found an abandoned car, the second they had rested in a bus shelter until being shooed out by an irate employee. She was exhausted but would keep going until they were somewhere safe. Hopefully this house could be their somewhere, if only for one night.

 

“Mm- Kara? I’m still sleepy.” Alice mumbled, blinking slowly and rubbing her eyes.

 

“I know, I’m sorry. We just need to go inside, okay?” Kara replied encouragingly, leaning over to un-clip the little girl’s seatbelt as the car door was opened for them.

 

Alice blinked tiredly up at the detective when they exited the car, too tired to be afraid. He smiled down at her before leading the way to the front door and unlocking it.

 

“Hey Sumo- Sumo, get back you big idiot, you’re blocking the door.” Kara heard Hank whisper at someone on the other side, giving the front door a shove. “You want some treats? Huh? Shift your big fluffy ass. Good boy.” He held the door open for the two girls from the inside, closing and locking it behind them.

 

Kara tried to advance into the house to gain her bearings but was tugged back by Alice’s hand. Her little sister was standing stock still, staring at the dog that was almost as big as she was.

 

“She’s not scared of dogs, is she?” Hank asked, pointing at Alice.

 

Kara opened her mouth to reply but was stunned into silence when Alice let go of her hand and slowly stepped forward, holding her other hand out to the enormous dog.

 

Sumo’s tail wagged harder and he moved to sniff her hand, giving it a lick when he was done. Alice let out a delighted giggle and started stroking him.

 

Kara knew her mouth was open in surprise, just as she knew she was near enough falling asleep on her feet but she didn’t care.

 

“That’s the first time I’ve seen her smile in days.” She whispered, turning sharply when she heard footsteps from another room.

 

Connor stepped out from the room with the light on, eyes landing on Hank first before moving to Kara, then Alice. He grinned, looking back at Hank.

 

“You found them!” He breathed, stepping forward but halting a few feet away from Kara. “Kara, I’m not sure if you remember me. My name is Connor, we share a science class at school.”

 

She nodded, glancing at Alice who was still occupied with Sumo.

 

“Connor, it’s almost midnight. You should be in bed.” Hank passed his son, ruffling his hair fondly.

 

“Oh- I’m sorry, you must both be very tired. We don’t have a spare room but you can take my room for tonight, I’ll go change the sheets.” Connor smiled gently, passing his hand over Sumo’s back as he went to enter the hallway.

 

“It’s okay,” Kara called, making him halt. “We’ll be fine on the sofa.”

 

Connor frowned, looking through the door to where Hank had gone- it was presumably the living room.

 

“I can’t let you sleep on the sofa. I won’t be long.” He said with an air of finality, leaving for his room.

 

“Kara, Alice, come in here. Please.” Hank called from another room, and Kara almost immediately felt Alice’s hand slip into hers. She lead the way into the living room where Hank was entering from the kitchen on the opposite side. He had shed his heavy outer coat and was wearing an open button-up shirt over a t-shirt, she noticed as he carried in three mugs which he set down on the coffee table.

 

“Hot chocolate. Good for the soul.” He said gruffly, running a hand through his tangled hair. Kara gave a small smile, reaching for one of the mugs blowing on it before handing it to Alice and taking a sip of her own.

 

“Thank-you.” She said quietly, rubbing one hand over her face.

 

“Don’t worry about it. You two have been through enough shit- I mean, crap,” Hank looked guilty as he tried to cover up the swear. “In the past few days. Tonight you can rest, tomorrow we’ll go to the station and try to sort something out.”

 

Kara nodded, a feeling of dread building in her stomach as she realised what that would likely mean. She knew a little about the foster system, and she knew how hard it was for siblings to be placed together. She didn’t want to lose Alice for good.

 

“Where is your bathroom?” She asked instead of falling into panic.

 

“Down the hall, to the right. Last door down there.” Hank directed, falling into the armchair opposite the sofa.

 

“Thank-you.” Kara replied, patting Alice on the head gently before leaving the room. As she left she heard a quiet snippet of conversation behind her.

 

“So, Alice. I have a very serious question for you. What’s your favourite kind of dog?”

 

Kara almost laughed as she entered the bathroom but it was cut short as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She barely recognised herself. The long blonde hair she’d kept since childhood was gone, replaced with choppy brown hair that only reached past her ears. Running a hand through it, she winced as she took in the purple bruise on her cheek. It was a constant ache and she could feel the swelling with her tongue on the inside of her cheek. Kara sighed, leaning over the sink and washing her face. She would focus on things tomorrow.

 

On her way back from the bathroom she heard a rustle from an adjoining room and glanced in to see Connor placing a duvet over the bed. His face was neutral as he smoothed the fabric out and straightened, before noticing the girl standing in the doorway. His face broke into a smile.

 

“Kara. Sorry I took a while, I had to tidy a little.” He gestured vaguely to the spotless room. There was a moment of silence as his eyes seemed to scan her almost eerily. “Are you injured?” He asked, pointing to where she held an arm over her ribs.

 

Kara blinked, glancing down. She was wearing two layers of clothing, unless he had x-ray vision there was no way for him to know about her injury. The bruising had turned black by now and made it almost impossible to lean or twist at all, but she thought she’d been hiding it well.

 

“I. A little.” Was there any use lying about the abuse when he could see evidence of it on her face, plain as day? “My ribs are a little bruised. But I’m alright.” She smiled weakly, leaning against the door frame.

 

“Hm. If you say so.” Connor stepped towards her, gesturing to the hall. “You should retrieve Alice and get some rest. Tomorrow is Saturday so we do not have to be up early for school, and Hank luckily has the afternoon shift. We’ll likely go to the station with him.” Kara nodded, rubbing her eyes. They left the room and went to the living room, where Alice was slumped over on the sofa with one hand dangling off and buried in Sumo’s fur as the dog laid on the floor. His tail thumped on the floor as the two teenagers entered but he didn’t stand up, instead looking at the sleeping girl. Hank looked on the verge of passing out on the armchair so Connor gave his arm a shake, smiling softly as Hank snorted and properly opened his eyes.

 

“Hank, you should go to bed now. Sleeping on that chair will likely damage your spine and leave you irritable in the morning.” Connor relayed. It sounded practiced to Kara’s ears and she wondered how often he had to say similar things. She felt a brief flash of fear as Hank sat up, reminiscent of how her own father would stagger upright after dosing himself up and start a drug-fueled tirade.

 

“Ugh… yeah, you’re right.” The calm in his voice helped calm Kara herself, who realised she’d tensed up in fear. But this man was not her father. “You girls gonna be okay?” He directed at Kara, who was gently stroking Alice’s hair.

 

“We’ll be fine.” She replied, lips twitching in a small smile.

 

“Okay. No running off during the night, I’ve got work tomorrow and no time to go on chases. You want a hand getting her to bed?” Hank gestured to Alice, who was still fast asleep.

 

Kara hesitated, not wanting to be a burden but knew she couldn’t lift Alice up in her tired state.

 

“Yes, please.” She conceded, keeping a close eye as Hank leaned over and picked Alice up. He was surprisingly gentle for such a gruff man and cradled her carefully as he took her to Connor’s room, laying her down on the bed. “Thank-you, lieutenant. And you, Connor. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
“No problem. Night.” Hank waved a hand and left for his own room, but Connor hesitated. It looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t quite think of how to put it.

 

“Goodnight, Kara. Sleep well.” He shut the door as he turned, clicking his tongue to call Sumo as he went to bed down on the sofa.

 

Kara shrugged off her jacket and leggings, leaving her shoes by the door and hanging her jacket up on a hook. She then turned to Alice, gently removing her cardigan, shoes and jeans before easing the duvet out from under her. The relief she felt sinking into the mattress was overwhelming and she just about managed to put her arms around Alice and pull her close before sleep overcame her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're found and safe! Connor and Hank are sweethearts and Sumo is the /best/ boy. 
> 
> Next chapter we go to the precinct.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas or things they would like to see in this series, please let me know! I have a few points I'm working on but would love to receive any prompts (barring smut and main character death).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up, Connor is a sweetheart and everyone goes to the precinct.
> 
> Gavin is still Gavin. You know the drill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely /blown away/ by the response to this series, thank-you so much to everyone who has commented and kudo'd! You keep me alive to write another day.
> 
> This fic did /not/ want to be written. Also I haven't had a day off in 3 weeks, worked about twice as much as usual and got a horrific cold so sorry about the delay! I've only just been able to sit down and grind-work this and it feels good. 
> 
> Sorry if it feels OOC or awkward at any point, I really struggled with writing some of it and as much as I hope it doesn't come across, it might at points. I'm also putting this up directly after finishing the chapter so no beta, if you spot any mistakes please let me know!
> 
> Usual warnings for discussions of child abuse and swearing. Lots of swearing.

Waking up was a struggle.

 

Kara groaned as she blinked her eyes open slowly, attempting to curl in on herself further but only managing to jar her aching ribs. She sighed, rubbing her cheek against the pillow and sluggishly trying to remember why she hurt all over. It didn’t take long- her eyes snapped open and she barely restrained herself from bolting upright as she realised where she was. The only thing that stopped her was Alice, curled into her and gripping her t-shirt tight with one hand. Kara let out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding and let herself sink back into the mattress, closing her eyes again.

 

An indeterminate amount of time later she was brought back to consciousness by a very light knock at the door. She considered her options- she could get up, potentially wake Alice and face whoever it was, or she could stay there and pretend to be asleep for a little while longer.

 

The knocking came again.

 

Fine.

 

Kara gently prised Alice’s hand from her shirt, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing on only slightly unsteady feet. She gently tucked the duvet back over her sister before going to the door and opening it a crack, hoping the light wouldn’t wake the girl. Connor stood outside, holding a bag and what she assumed to be Sumo’s leash.

 

“Good morning, Kara. I’m sorry for waking you up but you have been sleeping for approximately twelve hours and I thought it was necessary.” He held up the bag, giving her that small smile of his. “I took the opportunity to go to the mall this morning and bought you and Alice some clothes as we didn’t have a chance to wash yours last night. I had to guess your sizes but they looked about right.”

 

Kara stared at the bag in his hands, brain struggling to process what he was saying.

 

“You didn’t have to do that. I can’t let you spend money on me.” She replied quietly, not reaching out to take it.

 

“I know, but I felt it was right. Besides, I used Hank’s expense card. This is a worthy use of it.” Connor extended his arm to give her the bag and after a moments hesitation, she took it.

 

“Thank-you.” Kara said, not quite sure what to say.

 

“It was no problem. Please, feel free to use the shower. You and Hank both missed breakfast but we should have time for lunch before leaving for the station.” Connor smiled again before turning and heading for the living room. She could hear the click of Sumo’s claws on the wooden floor as he followed the boy around.

 

Closing the door, Kara opened the bag to see what was inside.

 

“Kara?” Alice mumbled from the bed, rubbing her eyes as she turned over and sat up. Kara smiled at her and went to sit on the bed next to her.

 

“How are you feeling?” She asked, placing a hand on Alice’s cheek. The little girl smiled, leaning against her side.

 

“’m okay. How are you?” She replied seriously, before spotting the bag. “What’s that?”

 

Kara ignored the first question and instead pulled out the clothing to show her sister.

 

“Is that for us?” Alice whispered, reaching out to pick up one of the t-shirts. Kara made a noise of affirmation, checking the sizes on the clothes.

 

“Connor got it for us. Now, how about we go shower and have some lunch?” She smiled encouragingly, although a nervous ball had settled in her stomach at the thought of leaving the safety of the room.

 

Now that she saw it in daylight, it was easy to see Connor living in here. The room was spotless and furnished with a desk, wardrobe and chest of drawers, plus two bookshelves above the desk which were stocked with what looked like forensics journals and books about detective work. There were also several photos on top of the drawers, two she recognized as having Hank and Connor in and one of a small boy with a beautiful blonde woman who she didn't recognize smiling at the camera.

 

Alice nodded and Kara stood, checking the hallway was empty before leading Alice to the bathroom. She got the shower working and sat on the closed lid of the toilet, losing herself to her thoughts as Alice had a shower.

 

“Kara, it’s your turn.” She was jarred back to reality as Alice spoke and she stood, holding out a towel and rubbing Alice’s hair. She then got in the shower, attempting to make it the quickest of her life and not feel guilty about using their host’s toiletries.

 

She almost managed that last part.

 

After they’d both dried off and dressed, Alice reached up and took Kara’s hand as they walked to the living room. Kara could just about hear talking but couldn’t make out any words.

 

“Will the dog be in there?” Alice whispered, tugging at Kara’s hand. Kara shushed her sister quietly as they entered the kitchen.

 

Hank was sitting at the dining table, leaning his chin on one hand and holding onto a massive cup of coffee in the other. He looked tired and was wearing a t-shirt, an unbuttoned shirt over it and slacks. Kara was beginning to think that tired was his natural state, then realised she was likely a hypocrite for thinking so when she looked and felt permanently exhausted. Connor, on the other hand, looked the picture of awake, alert and prepared. She briefly wondered if he was somehow programmed to be like that or if it was his natural state when he noticed her.

 

“Kara! And Alice,” He nodded to the little girl, who half-hid herself behind her sister. Hank grunted a ‘mornin’’ from the table. “Good morning. I’m afraid we haven’t been food shopping in a while, but I bought some cereal this morning and there is toast. Please, help yourself.” He gestured to the counter where the items laid.

 

“Thank-you. Alice, what do you say?” Kara replied on impulse, looking down and realising that Alice was not paying any attention and instead staring at the giant dog laying on the floor in the corner of the kitchen. “Alice?”

 

“Cereal please.” Alice responded, tugging on Kara’s hand as the dog woke up and blinked at her.

 

“You can say hello to the dog after breakfast.” Kara murmured, guiding Alice over to the counter and pouring her a bowl of cereal. Alice pouted but stayed quiet, likely too hungry to complain.

 

“Right, here’s the plan.” Hank sighed heavily, taking a large mouthful of coffee. “I’m meant to be at work for official business from 2, so we’ll get there early so I can call some social service people before I’m on the clock so Fowler won’t get on my ass. I mean, my back.” Hank quickly corrected himself, clearly not very used to being around young children anymore.

 

“Ass isn’t a bad word.” Alice piped up, head almost in her cereal bowl.

 

“It is, and you shouldn’t say it.” Kara scolded quietly.

 

“Daddy says it a lot. He says other words too, like fu-”

 

“Like other words you shouldn’t say!” Kara said exasperatedly, pointing at her food. “Eat. Or you can’t pet the dog.” That seemed to be the trick and Alice turned her attention back to her food. Kara turned back to the detective and Connor- the detective was trying to hide a grin in his coffee and Connor had the ghost of a smile on his face. “Um. Sorry.”

 

Hank waved her apology off.

 

“’s fine. Might have to get her headphones at the station though. No-one there is very kid-friendly, ‘cept Miller.” His smile then dropped and he groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “Ugh, Reed’s in tonight. Great.”

 

“Reed?” Kara repeated quietly.

 

Connor put his hands over his ears, then pointed to Alice. Kara copied the gesture.

 

“Detective Gavin Reed. He’s an asshole.” He summed up, leaning against the countertop.

 

Hank barked out a laugh, causing Sumo to look up at the sudden noise. “Prouda you, kid.”

 

Kara took her hands from Alice’s ears, prompting her to look up and at them flatly.

 

“I heard that.” She whispered, lifting her cereal bowl and drinking what was left of the milk. Connor looked vaguely guilty. “Can I play with the dog now?” Kara glanced at Hank, who nodded and Alice jumped down from the table to go sit by Sumo.

 

“Anyway. I’ll make a few calls, hopefully get someone good for you two. Fill out some paperwork, take your statements about your dad, then...”

 

“Then they’ll take us away.” Kara finished quietly, glad that Alice’s attention was elsewhere for now.

 

A serious look came over Hank’s face and he leaned forward- only slightly, so as not to appear threatening. Kara appreciated it more than she could say.

 

“Kara, I meant what I said last night. I’m gonna do everything I can to keep you girls together.” In an almost absurd gesture for a man of his manner, he held up his hand, pinky extended. “Pinky promise.”

 

It was hard to keep a serious face with that image in front of you. Kara felt the faintest of smiles touch her face as she linked pinky fingers with the large, rough-looking man in front of her.

 

“Thank-you.” She whispered, looking over at Alice and the dog.

 

“Connor, eat some damn food.” Hank directed at Connor gruffly, taking back his hand. Kara got the feeling that he did not show his soft side often.

 

“I already ate. Roughly two hours ago, when you were asleep.” Connor gave an almost smug smile as Hank glared at him.

 

“Smartass.” He muttered, draining his cup of coffee before standing up. “I’m gonna go grab my shi- stuff. You three, get ready to go soon.”

 

“Can Sumo come?” Alice piped up from her spot on the floor, new clothes already covered in dog fur.

 

Kara looked at Hank, worried that Alice was asking too much, but Hank shrugged.

 

“Sure. It’s been a while since we’ve walked.” With that, he walked out. “Connor, grab his harness.”

 

Connor pushed himself away from the countertop and left for the hallway.

 

“I like it here.” Alice commented quietly from where she was petting Sumo. Alice smiled sadly, going to crouch next to her and put her hands on her sister’s shoulders. “I don’t want to go home.”

 

“We’re not going home, don’t worry.” Kara murmured, hesitantly stroking the dog when he looked up at her with huge, baleful eyes.

 

“Are we going to see mom?” Alice asked, not looking up. Something in the tone of her voice told Kara that she already knew the answer.

 

“No. Not today.” She replied, leaving it at that as Connor re-entered the kitchen holding a red and black dog vest.

 

“Sumo, come.” He instructed, smiling as Sumo heaved himself up and trotted over. Alice quickly followed, watching in fascination as Connor fastened the vest onto the dog.

 

“What does that mean?” She asked, pointing at the words ‘EMOTIONAL SUPPORT ANIMAL’ labeled on the side of the vest.

 

“It means that Sumo is specially trained for looking after people who aren’t very well.” Connor explained, rubbing Sumo’s head gently. Kara’s eyes scanned him as she took this in.

 

“Is he yours?” She asked, standing from her crouch. Connor’s eyes turned to her, the expression on his face unreadable.

 

“He was Hank’s before Hank adopted me.” He replied quietly, clipping Sumo’s leash to his vest. “Now he’s ours.”

 

Kara stared at him, processing what he’d just said. She’d had no idea that Connor was adopted- there was no reason she should know as the two weren’t exactly close, but it was still a surprise. As was the fact that both Hank and Connor had the need for an emotional support animal.

 

“Can I hold his leash?” Alice asked, staring at it.

 

“Sure. Be careful though, and don’t let go.” Connor handed the leash over, watching as Sumo walked Alice to the front door and sat by it patiently. “He’s very well trained. Alice is in good hands.”

 

Kara smiled, joining Alice by the door and pulling on her own shoes as Hank returned, keys in hand.

 

“Ready?” He asked, waiting for the three other’s confirmation before opening the door for them. He locked it behind them and directed the way into town. Alice decided to take the lead with Sumo, with Kara just behind her and Connor and Hank following a few meters back, likely trying not to crowd her. She could hear them talking in quiet tones but decided to just blank it out and try to enjoy the walk, catching up to her little sister and taking her free hand.

 

Alice looked up at her, a small smile on her face.

 

“Can we get a dog?” She asked innocently, pouting when Kara laughed quietly.

 

“One day. We can have two dogs.” She whispered conspiratorially, giving Alice’s hand a teasing shake.

 

“Three?” Alice tried, smile returning.

 

The walk to the station was uneventful and Kara could feel the ball of dread sitting heavy in her stomach. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she was only brought back to the present by Alice gasping,

 

“Luther!” And running towards the large building ahead of them, straight at the tall form of her best friend.

 

Luther turned at the sound of his name and smiled widely, kneeling down and accepting the running hug that Alice tackled him with. He stood, holding her in his arms, when his eyes settled on Kara. Still smiling, he gently placed Alice back on the ground and approached Kara.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” He whispered, immediately drawing her into a tight hug. She closed her eyes, leaning all of her weight into the embrace. “I was so worried your dad had done something.”

 

Kara reluctantly drew back from the hug as she heard Connor and Hank approaching them.

 

“I’m fine. Nothing different from usual.” She smiled, ignoring how her cheek ached. From the frown on Luther’s face he’d obviously spotted the bruise but decided to not mention it for now. Instead he turned to Connor and Hank, holding out a hand to the older detective.

 

“Thank-you, Lieutenant.” He said sincerely, looking down and smiling as Alice attached herself to his side. “What’s the plan now?”

 

Hank sighed, rubbing his face.

 

“I’ve gotta take both your statements and call social to help find you both somewhere to stay ‘til this gets sorted out.” He gestured to the entrance to the building before entering to lead the way. Connor moved to let the other three go ahead of them before following.

 

The bullpen was half empty as it usually was at lunchtime, with the essential staff hanging around to do their work as a few others went to grab lunch for them all. Hank headed straight for his desk, ignoring the stares he got for being at the head of the random bunch of teenagers (and his son) following him, and dragging a chair from another desk over to join his own.

 

“Sit.” He gruffly suggested, grabbing some papers from a nearby stack and sitting heavily in his desk chair.

 

Kara sat on the suggested chair, not at all surprised when Alice rounded the desk and immediately sat in her lap despite being almost too big to do so. She heard Hank huff a laugh and wave a hand to Connor, who was quietly talking to Luther at the next empty desk which had a small plaque that read ‘Anderson. C” on.

 

“Connor, do me a favour and take Alice and Luther to get a snack, okay? I’ve gotta ask Kara a few questions.” Hank held a hand out, depositing a few coins in Connor’s outreached palm. The boy nodded and waited patiently for Kara to ease Alice off of her lap and encourage her towards Luther who was holding out his hand. Alice took it, glancing back at Kara one last time as she was lead to the break room, Sumo following. “I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, but I want honest answers and I know you try to make it seem less bad around them.” He continued quietly, looking down at his paperwork and shuffling it.

 

Kara glanced away, not quite being able to bring herself to meet his eyes.

 

“Okay, so. We’ve got him so far on drug possession and intent to supply which’ll get him a fine and hopefully some time. I’ve just gotta ask a few questions about what happened three days ago. You feel up to it?” He looked up, tapping a pen on his desk.

 

Kara got the feeling he wasn’t used to being particularly gentle with his questioning.

 

“I’m fine.” She replied quietly, linking her fingers together in her lap to try to avoid fidgeting.

 

“Good. Right, I want you to describe what happened before you ran away.”

 

Kara took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

 

“I’d just finished making dinner. I hadn’t been food shopping in… a while, so there wasn’t much. I made spaghetti, and we were just sitting down to eat.” Her fingers twitched in her lap and she suddenly wished Luther was here so she could wind their fingers together. It always helped.

 

“Okay, and your dad was there?” Hank was alternating between scribbling notes and sending glances her way.

 

“Yes. He’d been watching a hockey game on the couch and- and doing drugs.” She cleared her throat, trying to not let her voice shake. She hated, _hated_ whatever it was her father did- it made the house stink of smoke tinged with metal and anger. “I think it’s called red ice? It looks like red crystals.”

 

“You’ve seen it around the house?” Hank cut in, straightening up a little in his chair.

 

“A few times. He isn’t very good at hiding it.” It felt sort of wrong to be talking about her dad, to be almost ratting him out to the police like this but at the same time she knew he was not a good man anymore. He did drugs and he hit them and he shouted at little Alice until she cried and didn’t talk for days. “I- I found some in the detergent when I was washing our clothes once. He saw me looking at it and,” Her hand found its way to her neck as she remembered the bruising that had taken weeks to fade. “He- he choked me til I nearly passed out and hit my head on the washing machine.” It had taken a lot of persuading for Luther to not call the police that time.

 

 _Snap_.

 

Kara looked up, confused, as Hank stared at the pen in his hand. The pen point had snapped off from where he’d pressed it against the paper too hard and there was a smear of ink under the broken point.

 

“Shit,” She heard him mutter as he tossed the pen into the bin, pulling out a different one from a pot on the desk. “Sorry. Keep going.”

 

“Are you okay, lieutenant?” Kara asked quietly, noticing his hand shake.

 

“Yep. Dandy.” There was a moments silence before he let out a heavy breath through his nose. “Just- I can’t- _understand_. How someone could do that to their kid.”

 

Kara remembered about what Connor had said about Sumo belonging to Hank first. She wondered, what had happened to Hank to bring about needing a support dog?

 

It was a question for another time.

 

“Anyway. Sorry.” He apologised, brushing the broken pen tip off of the page and into the bin. “You okay?”

 

She shrugged, letting her eyes wander over the station. When the abuse had first started she’d found it impossible to talk about, finding herself an inchoherant shaking mess whenever she thought about it. Now it was like telling him what she’d done at the weekend.

 

“I’m fine.” She repeated, catching sight of Alice peeking through the breakroom window at them. Kara waved at her, smiling when Alice waved back then disappeared from view.

 

“You look after her a lot, huh?” Came Hank’s voice from beside her and she jumped, turning back to him. She shrugged.

 

“Since my mom left. My dad turned… mean against us, he went for me first. I think he felt too bad about hurting a child until he snapped and tried to hurt her too. I’ve been trying to protect her, but-”

 

“You were what, eleven then? And you’re fourteen now, Kara, you are a child.” Hank sighed, running a hand over his hair. “It shouldn’t be your responsibility to protect her. You’re both kids, you shouldn’t have to deal with this shi-”

 

“Christ Anderson, collection strays again?”

 

“Fuck _off_ , Reed.” Hank ground out, eyes moving from Kara to someone just behind her. She froze, immediately feeling the hostility in the air.

 

“This one of those kids you were looking for? Where’d you find it, the bus stop?” She turned to see the smuggest-looking man she’d ever seen leaning against the opposite desk with his arms crossed.

 

“Coach depot at the Canadian border, jackass. Trying to escape from their abusive father.” Hank glared at him and crossed his arms. “If you’re not gonna be useful then piss off, I have work to do.”

 

Reed scoffed, pushing himself off of a desk and leaning on Hank’s to look at the report.

 

“Hank. Buddy.”

 

“Not your fuckin’ buddy.” Hank grumbled, drawing the report away from Reed’s gaze.

 

“ _Pal_.”

 

Kara was suddenly incredibly glad that Hank had unofficially taken up her case and not someone like Reed.

 

“Look. I’m just trying to save you the trouble. The guy’s already been done for the drugs, just give the kid to social and let it go.”

 

“Your concern for these abuse victims is admirable, Detective Reed. But then again, I think we already knew how little you care for traumatised children. I wonder what Captain Fowler would say if I brought up my feelings about how you are handling yourself today.” Connor’s voice came from behind Reed and the man turned, seeing Connor looking irritated- as close to angry as he often came- and a new, very tall and intimidating teenager with a little girl standing between them, holding one of each of their hands in her own. A low grumbling came from behind her and if Reed looked over her head he could see Anderson’s monster of a dog, quietly growling at him.

 

“Fuck sake, is this place turning into a crèche or somethin-”

 

“REED.” Captain Fowler’s voice came from his office and Reed looked between the closed door and Connor, who smiled thinly at him and held up his phone. Reed seethed for a second before storming off.

 

“The hell did you do?” Hank asked Connor as the three came and sat- Connor on his desk, Luther and Alice on the nearby chair.

 

“I emailed Captain Fowler saying that Detective Reed was acting inappropriately towards a vital witness to a case.” Connor replied, watching as Reed entered the glass-walled office and was immediately shouted at.

 

“Ha. Nice one.” Hank grinned, filling in some details at the top of the form. “Right, that’s a good start. I’ll call someone from social for you two, then whoever takes over the case can talk with you all some more.”

 

“Hank, your work day starts in under three minutes.” Connor warned, glancing at the clock at the entrance to the precinct.

  
“Fuck my work day.” Was Hank’s immediate reply before he remembered he was in the presence of children. “Uh. The point stands.” He picked up the phone on his desk, typing in a number he still knew by heart even though he hadn’t had to use it in nine years.

 

“ _Detroit Social Services, Nancy speaking.”_ The woman at the end of the phone greeted.

 

“Hey, yeah, this is Lieutenant Anderson with the DCPD. I’ve got two kids here, their dad is in custody and I need you guys to send someone to pick ‘em up.” Hank tried to not notice Alice sneaking over to the desk and taking Kara’s hand, looking scared. Kara put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing the crown of her head. These kids shouldn’t be here, he thought.

 

“ _Names, age and genders?”_

 

“Kara and Alice Williams, fourteen and nine, both female.” He could hear the tap of keyboard keys in the background of the call.

 

“ _Right… I’m sending Rose Chapman, she should have room for both of them. She’ll be there soon.”_

 

“Chapman? Haven’t heard that name before.” Hank wasn’t exactly up to speed with all the foster homes in the area but sadly not many new people signed up often.

 

“ _Yeah, she just moved from Canada with her kid. I met her the other day, she’s nice. The girls will be in good hands.”_ They finished the call quickly and Hank turned to the children at his desk, who all suddenly tried to look like they hadn’t been trying to listen in.

 

“’kay, a lady from social will be here soon to pick you two up. Apparently she’s real nice so you be good, you hear?” He pointed at the two girls, who nodded solemnly.

 

“Can Sumo come?” Alice asked in a quiet voice, hands buried in the dog’s fur. Hank shook his head.

 

“Sorry kiddo.” The little girl nodded, looking down sadly.

 

Connor tilted his head, thinking while looking at the two girls. He rounded the desk and crouched in front of them, placing a hand on Sumo’s head.

 

“I cannot speak for Hank, but I know I feel you would both be welcome to come and visit Sumo should you want to.” He knew how much help an emotional support animal could be and just how unlikely it would be for their new foster home to have one. Sumo had helped him immensely when he first started living with Hank, and he didn’t want others to be without that support.

 

“Really?” Alice whispered, meeting his eyes.

 

“Really. I’m sure he could do with more walks in any case. Hank overfeeds him.” He whispered back conspiratorially, smiling when Hank scoffed from behind him.

 

“I overfeed him? You’re the one that keeps giving him treats.”

 

“At least I make him work for them.” Connor shot back, grinning.

 

Kara watched them as they bantered, a wishful smile growing on her face. She felt a hand land on her shoulder and turned her head to see Luther, a troubled look on her face.

 

“You okay?” She asked quietly, placing her own hand over his.

 

“I’m fine. Are you?” He asked, brushing his knuckles over her bruised cheek.

 

She considered it. Less than twenty four hours ago she’d been on the run, hungry, cold, frightened and exhausted. Now she was still frightened of what was to come but she felt different. Hopeful

 

“I am now.” Kara replied, turning back to watch Connor and his dad.

 

As long as she had Alice, that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal headcanons I shoved into this:
> 
> Connor (after deviating if we're going with his game personality) would absolutely buy clothes for case victims using the police expense account if he didn't have his own money. It probably gets used more on lunches than anything else.  
> Hank would 100% (although very awkwardly) do pinky promises with kids because he is a marshmallow deep, deep down inside.
> 
> Kara's reaction to talking about the abuse was hard to write because I wrote her to be distant about it like she's distancing herself from the memories so they won't affect her but at the same time be like, this thing happened and I was so scared. If it feels inconsistent I'm so sorry.
> 
> I'm currently working on a mini series for Connor's backstory (I've been mentally writing it for weeks) as well as a few other oneshots.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face arrives at the precinct and Kara and Alice find a new home. 
> 
> Also one of the Jericho Four arrives.

****

“Hey, my name’s Rose Chapman, I’m here to see Lieutenant Anderson?”

 

Hank swivelled in his chair as he heard a soft voice speak from the entrance and he stood.

 

“You four, stay here. I’ll be right back.” He made his way over to where presumably Rose stood, talking to the receptionist. Connor watched him go before turning back to the others, who were all sitting in silence.

 

“He meant it. He will do everything he can to help you.” He attempted to reassure them, smiling at Alice when she looked up at him. “Hank doesn’t break promises.”

 

When Hank reached the front desk he waited for a few seconds before Rose and the receptionist stopped talking before stepping forward to introduce himself.

 

“Ms. Chapman? I’m Lieutenant Anderson, good to meet you.” He began, trying to sound professional.

 

Rose turned towards him, smiling and shaking his offered hand. She was several inches shorter than him but he somehow had a feeling that she was not to be messed with.

 

“Rose, please. It’s good to meet you too, thank-you for calling so promptly.” Their hands dropped and she gestured to the bullpen. “So, these girls?”

 

Hank nodded, stepping aside so she could see to his desk where the kids all sat. It looked like Connor had given Alice his phone to play games on and Kara was smiling as her sister pointed at something on the screen.

 

“Names are Kara and Alice, they’re sisters. We arrested their dad on child abuse and neglect, as well as drug possession and attempt to supply. There’s no way I’m letting them go back to that shitbag if he gets out but their mom abandoned them with him three years ago and moved to Canada so I don’t know about her.” He turned to Rose, who was watching the children. “I gotta be honest, I’m a homicide detective. I haven’t dealt with CPS in a decade and I ain’t got a clue what the system is like now, but you’ve gotta take care of those two. They’re good kids, sweet kids, and Kara’s been playing mom to her sister for her whole life. They deserve better.” Hank finished his rant, averting his eyes as Rose’s gaze turned to him.

 

“I try to help every child who comes to me, Lieutenant. These two will be no exception.” She looked back over at the girls. “I’ve got a few other foster kids right now but they should fit in just fine.” With that, she began walking towards the desk with Hank in tow.

 

“… No, you’ve got to spin it first or it might get away.” Alice took her sister’s hand, demonstrating the _right_ way to catch a Pokemon, when she realised that Kara’s attention was elsewhere. “Kara?” Kara shushed her, the hold around her waist tightening minutely.

 

A woman approached the desk with Lieutenant Anderson and pulled out a chair, sitting a few feet away from them.

 

“Hey there. My name’s Rose, I’m with Child Protective Services.” She smiled, linking her hands in her lap. “You must be Kara and Alice.”

 

Kara nodded, eyes darting to Hank as he approached. He attempted to smile comfortingly and just about managed it.

 

“It’s nice to meet you both. I know you’ve both had a tough time recently, but I’m going to do my best to help you both while your case is sorted out.”

 

“What’s going to happen to us?” Kara asked quietly, not letting up her hold on Alice for a second.

 

“For the moment you’re both coming to stay with me. I have a few other foster kids as well as my son, I’m sure you’ll both fit in fine.” Rose replied softly.

 

“Do you have a dog?” Alice asked quietly, one hand on Sumo’s head where it sat in her lap. It elicited a laugh from the two adults and she frowned seriously.

 

“I don’t, but we have a few chickens and some stray cats that like to come by. At the moment I have three kids staying with me, two of them go to your school I think, Kara.” She stood up. “I’m afraid we’ll have to leave soon, I’m going to take you both to your old house to pick up some belongings and then we’ll get you settled in at mine. How does that sound?”

 

Kara nodded and released Alice, letting her slide off her lap. As she stood Alice took her hand almost immediately as if she expected to be physically taken away.

 

“Excuse me, where do you live?” Luther asked from behind her, still standing by Connor. Rose turned to look at him.

 

“I live in the suburbs on the outskirts of Detroit, on a small farm. You’re all welcome to come by and visit.” She spotted a blank notebook on Hank’s desk and drew it towards her, neatly writing her name, number and address down. “I’m sorry but we have to go, I have some errands I need to run before we can go home.”

 

Kara nodded, turning to Luther and wrapping her arms around him. This was made slightly difficult by Alice refusing to let go of her hand so they ended up both being plastered to his side while he rested both of his arms around them.

 

“Boyfriend?” Kara heard Rose whisper to Hank, who grunted in reply.

 

Luther squeezed her tight one last time before releasing the girls.

 

“I’ll see you at school?” He said uncertainly, one hand still on her shoulder.

 

“Of course.” Kara smiled, hiding the unease she felt.

 

“Alice, are you okay?” Rose spoke behind them and Kara felt the small hand slip from hers as Alice crouched on the floor to hug Sumo goodbye.

 

“Mmhmm.” She replied, patting the dog on the head one last time.

 

“Remember what I said, Alice. You’re always welcome to come and see Sumo.” Connor smiled comfortingly, being taken completely by surprise when Alice turned to him and hugged him around the waist. She then turned back to Kara, taking her hand and ducking her head shyly when Rose smiled down at her.

 

It didn’t take long for the two girls to collect their belongings from their father’s house- it wasn’t rare for Todd to go on a destructive rampage when he got high and a lot of both Kara and Alice’s possessions had suffered because of it.

 

Alice immediately ran up the stairs to her room and Kara went to follow before pausing. She’d spotted the now-brown bloodstain at the bottom of the stairs from when Todd had flown into a rage during dinner, backhanding her hard enough to send her across the room and bloodying her nose in the process. She vaguely remembered being surprised at how much her nose could bleed, before she was brought back to the present with a hand on her shoulder.

 

Kara jumped, jolting away from the touch and turning to see Rose looking apologetic, hand retreating.

 

“Sorry, Kara. You were in your own world.” She sounded concerned, and Kara managed to muster up a small smile. It felt wrong.

 

“I’m fine.” She replied, sparing the stain one last glance before making her way up the stairs. Her own room was mostly empty, with just a few books on the shelves and a few drawers full of clothes. She grabbed her schoolbag from where she’d dumped it by the door and folded her favourite clothes into it, as well as a few books she knew she’d read again. They’d been told by Rose to pack essentials for the moment as they’d be coming back for the rest later.

 

After she was finished, Kara crossed the hall into Alice’s room to see how her sister was getting on. Alice was sitting in the middle of the floor, holding her plush fox toy and sniffling.

 

“Alice?” Kara called quietly, going to sit next to her. The fox toy’s head had been ripped off it’s body, torn threads hanging from the neck.

 

“He broke it.” Alice said, equally as quiet with tears brimming in her eyes.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. We can fix him.” Kara put an arm around Alice’s shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. “It’ll all be okay.”

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

“Now, your room is upstairs at the back of the house. You’ll be sharing a room above Andy and Mary, they’re both a bit shy and Mary isn’t very well. She has a chronic pain condition so she mostly stays at home, but they’re both very sweet.” Rose spoke as they entered her house, shrugging off her coat and boots. “My son Adam’s room is at the other end of the corridor to yours, and between is-”

 

A door banged open upstairs and the noise of someone running followed. Rose shook her head, although her expression was fond.

 

“That’ll be North.” She said, just as the footsteps reached the top of the stairs and began thundering down.

 

A girl appeared, running down the stairs while tugging a jacket on and holding her phone between her teeth. She came to a halt halfway down, zipping up her jacket and taking her phone as she took in the newcomers.

 

“Hey Rose. Hey… people.” North’s eyes narrowed as she looked at Kara. “Wait- you go to my school, right? Uh, Katy, Kira...”

 

“Kara.” Kara replied, feeling Alice’s hand tighten in hers.

  
“Yeah, Kara. What’re you doing here? Wait, no, later. I’m going out.” She walked past them, only stopped by Rose speaking.

 

“North. Where are you going?” She asked, crossing her arms.

 

North stopped and turned around, rolling her eyes.

 

“Markus’s.”

 

“When will you be back?”

 

“I don’t know. Later.”

 

“Okay. Say hello to Carl for me and if you need anything then text. Got it?” Rose reached out and squeezed her shoulder. North ducked her head, hiding a small smile.

 

“Got it. Later.” She waved to Kara and Alice before darting out of the door, slamming it behind her.

 

“That was North, as you’ve probably guessed. She… she’s a good girl, but she can be difficult. We all have our problems.” Rose shrugged as she lead them upstairs. “I’ll show you both to your room so you can get settled in. Andy and Mary should be in their room, I think Adam is still at his friend’s house. I’ll start on dinner in two hours. I don’t usually let my kids eat in their rooms but as it’s your first night here, you can if you want.”

 

Kara nodded as they followed Rose up the stairs and to their new room. It was larger than her room back at their dad’s house, with two single beds against opposite walls, two wardrobes either side of the window and a desk by the door.

 

“I know it’s a bit plain right now but once you get settled in I’m sure you can decorate it as you see fit.” Rose smiled at them comfortingly, gesturing around her. “The bathroom is just down the corridor, we have another one downstairs but Andy and Mary mostly use it. I know you’ve both had a very long few days so I’ll leave you to it for now, but if you need anything just let me know. Alright?”

 

“Alright.” Kara repeated, nodding to herself. Alice had attached herself to her side and was looking around curiously.

 

Rose left the room a few moments later, closing the door behind her.

 

After a few seconds of standing in the centre of the room, Kara made her way to one of the beds and sat down heavily. This didn’t feel real. It felt like any second she would wake up and be back in their father’s house, with the junk-strewn yard and the lights that never worked properly and the drugs on every other surface.

 

She didn’t want to wake up.

 

Alice grew braver as the moments passed and decided to explore the room, opening both wardrobes and looking inside before going to the window and looking out.

 

“It’s pretty here.” She said in a hushed voice, looking out over the garden. Her sister slowly stood and joined her, looking up at the white sky as snow started to fall.

 

“It is.”

 

“Will we live here now?” Alice asked, looking up at her.

 

Kara nodded slowly, placing an arm around her sister’s shoulders.

 

“Good. I like it here.” Alice said decisively, eyes moving to the window again.

 

Kara wasn’t sure what she felt. Her emotions seemed to be working overdrive and the exhaustion from the last few days felt like it was creeping up on her again but she pinpointed one emotion she had grown very unused to feeling.

 

Safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems at all rushed, it took me a while to get it down.
> 
> Andy and Mary are the names of two of the androids that Rose hides in her house! Specifically the female android who dies out of nowhere and the android who she was in love with. I decided to make Mary not-dead for story purposes and instead give her something else in the form of a chronic pain condition as I have several friends with similar conditions and I felt like it fitted.
> 
> I have also started uploading my Connor backstory for this series! Please feel free to check it out.
> 
> Also if there is anything you would like to see in this series then please let me know! I love, LOVE doing prompts and requests.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet the other occupants of Rose's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… sorry this took a while? Here is an almost 4000 word chapter that I wrote in about 5 hours so if there's any errors please let me know!   
> I got really caught up in my other series ‘Just Want to See You Smile’ (check it out if you like wholesome/heartbreaking Kara & Alice times!) and literally could not write anything else for like a month, but now I can concentrate on that and this. I need to stop writing multiple series at once.   
> Please!! If you have any prompts or thing you’d like to see in this let me know, I have a few more chapters planned but not many and I’d really love to have more things to write for this series.
> 
> And thank-you so much to all the wonderful people who have commented, kudo'd and read this series!

After a few minutes spent watching the snow from the window, Alice seemed to get bored and instead went to look through her belongings. She pulled out her clothes, placing them on the floor next to her, before bringing out Timothy. Or more specifically, Timothy’s head. It looked a little morbid but Kara couldn’t begrudge her in trying to find comfort in a broken toy.

 

Kara’s first memory of Alice’s fox toy was from when she’d first been brought home from the hospital at a few days old. She wasn’t sure who had gifted the toy to Alice but she’d been firmly attached to it ever since, taking it to school every day and playing imaginary games with it whenever she was bored.

 

“How’s Timothy feeling?” Kara asked, sitting on the floor next to Alice. It seemed like an echo of how they’d sat in their old house just a few hours ago.

 

Alice shrugged, rubbing her thumbs over Timothy’s plush cheeks. It was a nervous habit that she’d picked up from Kara, much to her despair.

 

“He feels broken.” She muttered, before hugging Timothy’s head to her chest.

 

During the past few years as Todd had gotten more abusive and destructive, Kara had visibly witnessed Alice beginning to shrink into herself. Whereas before she’d been a bubbly, sociable little girl, in her place was left a scared and timid child who never wanted to talk about how she felt, lest she be in some way attacked for it. And so, Kara had taken up speaking through Timothy.

 

It was something that she’d discovered accidentally, sort of, and only occurred when Alice was feeling _very_ not-good. Alice had been hiding in her ‘fairy cave’, a part of her room that she and Kara had decorated with blankets and fairy lights for her to sit in when she felt scared, and Kara had been trying in vain to get her to open up. She’d been starting to give up when Alice’s tiny voice had come from inside her cave.

  
_“Timothy’s scared.”_ She had whispered, almost making Kara jump. She was avoiding her older sister’s eyes, only looking down at the toy in her hands. There was a few seconds of silence before Kara thought to respond.

 

“ _Oh? What’s Timothy scared of?”_ Kara had asked gently.

 

“… _A lot.”_ Alice had mumbled, hiding her face behind the toy. That had been the end of the conversation, but since then they’d begun to talk through Timothy fairly regularly. Kara was glad- it probably wasn’t the best sign that Alice only wanted to talk emotions through her stuffed animal, but at least it meant she was talking. Although she did often personify the toy and so it was hard to tell whether it was Alice or Timothy talking.

 

“Is it Timothy who feels broken or- or you?” Kara asked gently, mind coming back to the present.

 

Alice didn’t move for a second before looking up at her.

 

“Timothy. I. I feel.” She frowned, looking away. “Okay.” With a sigh that sounded too big for her body, she reached into the bag and pulled out the toy’s body. “We’ll fix you Timothy.”

 

~*~*~

 

Already sitting at the table were two teenagers quietly talking among themselves. Another was standing with Rose by the stove, helping her with something as she cooked- Kara assumed that was her son Adam, giving the similarities in their looks. The other two – a boy and a girl- at the table looked up as Kara and Alice entered. The girl smiled at them softly and the boy nervously looked between her and the two new girls, before looking down as his lap. Kara could hear his foot tapping nervously on the floor. Neither of them reacted to the bruises on her face.

 

Rose turned around a second later, holding two large bowls.

 

“Hey girls. I’m glad you decided to join us.” She smiled encouragingly at them, approaching the table and placing the bowls down. “Kara, Alice, this is Mary and Andy. And this,” She turned back to get more of the food from the counter, squeezing the other teen’s shoulder as she did. “Is my son Adam.”

 

Alice’s shyness overcame her and she shuffled behind Kara, pressing her forehead to her sister’s back. Kara herself, feeling a little awkward with eyes on her, raised her hand in a small wave.

 

“Hi.” She greeted quietly, turning her head in an attempt to look at Alice. “Um, I’m Kara. This is my sister Alice.” She gestured to the girl hiding behind her, who dared to glance around Kara’s side at the people at the table. “Sorry, she’s quite shy.”

 

“It’s alright.” The girl at the table replied, still smiling calmly at them. “I think I heard you come in earlier, sorry I didn’t come say hi.”

 

“Mary, you don’t have to apologise for that.” The boy- Andy- muttered to her, glancing up at Kara. His gaze never seemed to settle in one place for long, as if he was constantly looking for a way out.

 

Mary shrugged, patting him on the arm.

 

“I know. It’s just polite.” She turned to Rose, who was bringing over some plates. “Is North in? I haven’t seen her since this morning.”

 

Rose shook her head fondly, sitting down at the end of the table. Adam sat next to her, casting a quick glance at the two girls.

 

“She’s gone to Markus’s again. It’s just us lot for tonight.” Rose looked up at Kara and Alice, who were still standing by the doorway. “If you want to take your food upstairs, that’s okay. It’s up to you.”

 

Kara hesitated for a second before stepping forward, Alice following close behind. She pulled out a chair for her sister, waiting for her to climb onto it before doing the same for herself. The others at the table began to fill their plates with the food that Rose had brought over and Kara slowly copied them, filling Alice’s plate before hers. It was a stark difference from her usual home dinnertime, where she would attempt to make dinner from what little they had in the kitchen or have to scavenge the leftovers after their father passed out.

 

“Mary, Andy, what did you two do today?” Rose spoke, looking over at the two teenagers.

 

Mary looked up from where she’d been looking at Andy.

 

“Oh, not much. I’ve almost finished that quilt I’ve been working on.” She shrugged, before gently nudging Andy.

 

“I. I played video games.” He said quietly, not looking up from his food. There was nothing but the sounds of cutlery for a few seconds before Kara’s brain caught up with the conversation.

 

“You sew?” She asked, regretting making a noise when all eyes turned to her.

 

Mary nodded, taking a drink from her glass.

 

“Mhm. I’m at home a lot and I enjoy it.” She cast a small smile at the other girl.

 

Kara felt a tug at her sleeve and turned her head to see Alice looking up at her. The little girl glanced at Mary and whispered,

 

“Can she fix Timothy?” It was more like a stage whisper but the others in the room politely ignored it.

 

“We’ll have to ask her nicely.” Kara replied quietly, giving her a reassuring smile as she straightened again.

 

The rest of dinner passed without incident. Andy was the first to finish, having scarfed down his food as quickly as was possible and was practically vibrating in his seat.

 

“Andy, you can go to your room if you want.” Rose said quietly, leaning just a little bit over the table. “Have you taken your meds today?”

 

Andy nodded, rubbing his forehead with one hand.

 

“’m fine. I’ll wait.” He glanced at Mary, who was almost finished with her food.

 

“Okay. Don’t feel you have to stay for us, yeah?” Rose reassured, leaning back and getting back to her own dinner.

 

Andy took a deep breath, nodding as he released it and some of the tension seemed to drop from him.

 

Kara briefly wondered what was running through his mind, but dismissed the thought. It was none of her business, and she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

 

Mary finished a moment later and went to stand up, leaning on the back of her chair for a moment. She lingered, casting a short glance at Kara.

 

Alice tugged on Kara’s sleeve again and she gave in.

 

“Um, Mary. Would you be able to help us with some sewing?” She asked stiltedly, feeling awkward.

 

Mary turned to them and smiled. She always seemed so calm, a polar opposite of her- friend? Boyfriend?- of Andy, who was in the process of taking their plates to the dishwasher.

 

“I’d love to. Bring it to our room whenever you want.” She reached out a hand towards Andy as he returned and he took it, already taking a step towards their room. “Thank-you for dinner Rose.”

 

“You’re welcome, honey.” Rose replied, a fond look on her face as the two teenagers left the room.

 

Alice finished her dinner without complaint, which once would have been a miracle but now was at least partly out of having lacked full meals on several occasions, and Kara took their plates to put in the dishwasher as Andy had. Alice had followed her the whole way, taking her hand as soon as it was free.

 

“Thank-you Rose.” She said, squeezing Alice’s hand to elicit a small ‘Thank-you.’ from the girl.

 

“No problem. Now, I don’t have very strict rules about bedtime but I’d like lights out by ten and no loud noises after then, especially on school nights.” She replied, clearing the rest of the table.

 

Kara immediately went to help but was waved off by Rose.

 

“It’s your first night, you don’t have to do chores. Adam, on the other hand.” She beckoned to her son, who was still sitting at the table texting. “Go on, go relax.”

 

The two girls went upstairs to their room where Alice immediately retrieved the two halves of Timothy, holding them close. Kara went to her bag, bringing out a bar of chocolate that Luther had pressed into her hand as they’d said goodbye at the station. If anything it could serve as an offering in exchange for the possibility of fixing the toy.

 

Rose and Adam were absent from the dining room when they returned downstairs, although Kara could hear quiet conversation from the living room. She deliberated going and speaking to them but made a beeline for Mary and Andy’s room instead, knocking gently on the door. It swung open a moment later and Kara caught a glimpse of Andy’s hair before he had darted away, throwing himself on one of the beds in the room.

 

The two halves of the room looked immediately different- the half that Andy seemed to occupy was almost perfectly clean, save for a few books on the night stand and the large duffel bag at the end of the bed. The other side had a few posters on the wall and a box of sewing supplies sitting by the bed, already open. A pretty quilt was laid over half of it and Mary’s lap, where she was patiently threading a needle.

 

“Ah, hello! Come on in, don’t be shy.” She gestured to the chair that sat next to a desk by the wall, and the bed. “How can I help you?”

 

Kara hesitated for a moment before entering and sitting on the chair, Alice following.

 

“Alice’s toy Timothy had an- an accident. We were hoping you could help.” She spoke quietly, gently placing a hand on Alice’s back in encouragement.

 

Alice took an uncertain step forward, looking down at the toy in her arms before holding it out to Mary to inspect.

  
“Oh dear. That can’t be nice.” Mary commented, taking the two parts and humming thoughtfully. “No problem though, I can fix him up.”

 

“You can?” Alice said hopefully, taking another step forward.

 

Kara realised it was the first time she’d spoken to anyone else probably since the station.

 

“Mhm. He’ll be good as new.” Mary smiled encouragingly, folding the quilt she was sewing up and putting it aside, then patting the bed beside her. “Wanna come help me?”

 

Alice hesitated, looking back at Kara for reassurance. Her sister smiled and nodded, so Alice went and sat on the bed.

 

Mary patiently talked Alice through the process of choosing thread, threading a needle and how to do basic stitching as she began to repair the toy. Alice seemed entranced, leaning closer to see how it was done.

 

Kara watched them in silence, glancing at Andy to see him looking at her hands. She looked down, having completely forgotten the snack- it could be classed as a bribe- that she was holding.

 

“Oh- I brought this, if either of you would like some.” She offered, holding the chocolate up.

 

Andy’s eyes remained on her but he said nothing. Mary, on the other hand, looked up and nodded.

 

“I would love some, thank-you.” She leaned over, taking a piece and biting into it.

 

“I like how you talk.” Alice said abruptly, eyes still on Timothy. It was a quirk of hers, she’d be so painfully shy and silent but then come out with random thoughts that seemed to fly through her head.

 

Mary smiled, looking down at her.

 

“Thank-you. I like how you talk, too.”

 

Alice gave a shy smile and looked down, kicking her legs a little.

 

Kara could still feel Andy’s eyes on her and she turned to him, holding out the chocolate bar.

 

“Would you like some?” She asked politely, not particularly expecting a reply.

 

His gaze remained on her face and he nodded, slowly leaning forwards and taking some before backing off. He reminded her of an injured stray dog she used to feed scraps to, before it had disappeared- skittish and fearful, but not unafraid to defend himself.

 

It had seemed to break the ice and Andy returned to his games console, although his eyes still flicked around the room a lot.

 

“How long have you two lived with Rose?” Kara asked, trying for casual conversation.

 

“’bout six months.” The mumbled reply came from Andy, and Mary nodded.

 

“What’s she like?” Kara continued, linking her fingers in her lap. Rose seemed almost too good to be true- kind and patient, almost unflappable.

 

“She’s great. Very accommodating, especially for me.” Mary smiled slightly, still concentrating on her sewing. “There aren’t many people who want to take in a chronically ill teenager with agoraphobia.”

 

“Or anxiety.” Andy muttered, looking away when Kara glanced at him. They were much more open than she had expected, although she wasn’t quite sure what she had expected.

 

“Or that.” Mary nodded, tying off a thread and cutting it. “Even less places want to take two teenagers at once. They tried to separate us several times but Andy kept running away from his homes.” She handed Timothy to Alice, who stared at it for several seconds wordlessly. “All fixed.”

 

“Thank-you...” Alice whispered, hugging Timothy close.

 

“Rose is. Amazing.” Andy said stiltedly, still looking at his game although Kara doubted he was focusing on it. “She doesn’t yell or throw things if we do things wrong. Or forget to give us food.” His eyes moved to the duffel bag at the end of his bed. “She knows having all my stuff out makes me- uneasy. She doesn’t try to fix us.” The last part was whispered and Kara wondered if it was even for her.

 

“Is this your first home?” Mary asked gently, looking over at Kara as she pulled a pill box from her night stand, placing two pills in her mouth before taking a drink of water.

 

Kara nodded, holding her hand out to Alice as her sister came over to her.

 

“You’re lucky. I’m really happy for you.” Mary said warmly, drawing her legs up onto the bed.

 

I know, Kara thought. I know.

 

~*~*~

 

Sunday came and went without event. Kara and Alice spent it getting used to their new room and, with encouragement, exploring the rest of the house. Rose showed them how to use the TV and games consoles in the front room, as well as how the amenities worked, and otherwise left them alone. The two girls had- after asking Rose’s permission- set up a ‘Fairy cave’ for Alice in the corner of their room, fairy lights and all and Alice had spent half her time in there with Timothy, the rest was spent plastered to Kara’s side.

 

North had returned just after dinner, passing them in the living room and giving quick greetings before disappearing up to her room. Whether it was on accident or not, she hadn’t said hi to Alice and Kara had noticed an odd- almost pained- look on her face as she’d glanced at the young girl.

 

Sunday evening saw Kara laying out her clothes for the following day and encouraging Alice to do the same, although all Alice seemed to want to wear was the outfit that Connor had bought her.

 

“We’ll wash it tonight and you can wear it on Tuesday, okay?” Kara negotiated, feeling relieved when Alice reluctantly agreed.

 

“Will you see Luther and Connor tomorrow?” Alice asked, sitting on her bed.

 

“Probably. Why?” Kara replied, making sure her jeans were folded neatly over the bedpost. It may make her seem neurotic but keeping her space tidy kept her sane in her father’s house of constant mess.

 

“Just wonderin’.” Alice said, getting up and going to her wardrobe. They’d unpacked all their clothes earlier and she tugged down a dressing gown that was at least a size too small but she loved. “I wanna see them again. And Sumo. And Hank.”

 

Kara smiled, sitting on her bed opposite Alice.

 

“We will. I’m sure they’d like to see you too.”

 

~*~*~

 

Kara was ready early the next morning, anticipating the extra time of walking to school but was surprised when Rose told her that she would be driving them. It wasn’t unappreciated- Alice’s school was around a half hour walk away but her own would have been over an hour- but she hadn’t expected it.

 

Alice had been dropped off first, then Rose drove Kara, North and Adam to their school. She’d quietly explained that both Andy and Mary were homeschooled but hadn’t elaborated much. The three teens were dropped just outside the school gates and walked in together, although Adam almost immediately headed in a different direction, leaving the two girls alone.

 

“So. Welcome back.” North said flatly, looking up at the large school building. “I could’ve helped you cover that bruise, y’know. I’m pretty good with makeup.”

 

Kara blinked at her for a second before remembering the purple and yellow mark on her cheek.

 

“Oh- thank-you. It’s okay, it would probably just hurt.” She shrugged, beginning to walk towards the school.

 

“Your choice, I guess. Enjoy the stares.” North replied, heading towards the stairs where a group of teenagers were gathered. “Hey, wanna come meet some assholes?”

 

Kara stared after her, unsure whether to take her seriously.

 

North turned, rolling her eyes and waving at her to come over. The group was made up of three boys, all who Kara vaguely recognised from around the school.

 

“Hey losers.” North announced, deliberately shoving one of the boys aside. “This is Kara. She’s a new one at Rose’s.”

 

Kara caught up with her and waved slightly.

 

“Hi.” She greeted, not quite sure what else to say.

 

“Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Markus.” One of the boys smiled at her, reaching out to shake her hand. It was a rare gesture for someone their age, Kara realised as she took it. “Welcome to the Losers Club.”

 

Her confusion must have shown on her face because Markus gave an awkward laugh, gesturing to the boy standing to his left- the one North had shoved.

 

“Josh’s fault. We all watched ‘ _It_ ’ last Halloween and it seemed appropriate. Simon even broke his arm last year- not because of the film though.”

 

Josh- raised a hand in greeting, as did the third boy in the group, who must be Simon.

 

“Hey.”

 

“How’s it going?” The third boy said, looking up from his phone.

 

“That’s Simon.” Josh helpfully supplied, gesturing to him. “He still needs to learn manners.”

 

“Fuck off I do.” Simon muttered, before glancing up. “Er. Sorry.”

 

“Wow, for once I’m not the first one to seem like a dick.” North slapped him on the back, almost making him drop his phone.

 

“Says the one calling us assholes five minute ago. You’re not subtle.” Markus said teasingly, dodging the punch she directed at him. “Case proven.”

 

“Whatever.” North rolled her eyes, looking across the courtyard. “Kara, I think those guys are looking at you.”

 

Kara turned to see Luther and Connor both hovering near the gate, as if deliberating whether to go over to her. She smiled and was about to go over to them when North shouted,

 

“Hey! Stop standing over there like weirdos, come say hi.” She shook her head as the two boys made their way over, completely ignoring the stares they were getting thanks to her.

 

Luther reached them first, standing close to Kara but not quite touching her. Kara immediately leaned into his side, relaxing a little when his arm settled over her shoulders and pointedly ignoring the look North was giving them.

 

Connor reached them a moment later, his small smile already fixed on his face.

 

“Good morning. We weren’t sure if we should interrupt your conversation, I apologise if we were being awkward.”

 

Connor could be so perceptive but so oblivious at the same time. It was both impressive and endearing, Kara noted.

 

“It’s fine, Connor. We’ve known you long enough, you can interrupt if you want.” Markus grinned, holding up his hand for a high five and seemingly regretting it when Connor slapped his hand hard.

 

Kara looked between the two- she’d never realised they were friends before.

 

“How long have you known eachother?” She asked, feeling more confident just by knowing Luther was behind her.

 

Markus, Connor and North glanced at eachother.

 

“Since Elementary School, I guess?” Markus said, running a hand over his shaved head. “Yeah, Connor started halfway through the year. It was just me and North back then- and-”

 

“Yeah, it’s been ages.” North interrupted, sending a glance at Markus that very clearly said ‘ _Stop talking now.’_ Markus seemed to pick up on it and sent an apologetic look back. There was very clearly a story there.

 

“So weird, it doesn’t seem like that long.”

 

The bell rang a second after he spoke and the group as one groaned, picking up their bags from the floor.

 

“Ugh. See you guys at lunch.” North muttered, departing from the group to enter the building, Simon following her.

 

“You’re welcome to join us, Kara.” Josh said, before looking at Connor and Luther. “You two are as well of course. We’re usually out by the tree in the courtyard, or in the hall if it’s raining.”

 

“Thank-you.” Kara replied, watching as he and Markus left for class.

 

“Kara, I believe we have science this morning.” Connor gestured to the door. “Would you like to pair up for the upcoming project?”

 

She felt Luther squeeze her for a moment before letting her go.

 

“Sure, I’d like that.” She replied genuinely, taking Luther’s hand as they entered the building. To think that only last week she thought she’d never see the building or Luther or anything else here again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the bulk of this chapter but still wanted to put the Jericho Four in there. They will get more time later! North may seem a bit more brash and outgoing than usual but it is for a reason. Sorta.  
> The Jericho Four will also be featuring in my other series Detroit: Become Family – Connor soon.  
> Both Andy and Mary will have some backstory built because I daydream excessively and have no impulse control. All will be explained… at some point. Andy may come off as a bit abrupt but he will level out, it’s just with him and Mary it’s a bit limited with how to write them as one is grieving and the other is dead in-game.  
> The talking through Timothy thing is new addition so sorry if it feels out of place, it’s just for when Alice is feeling very not-good and doesn’t want to talk directly so she feels better talking through a toy. I hope she doesn’t feel inconsistent?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an emotional blowup during dinner, Kara finds out more about North than she'd ever imagined knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where shit gets dark. There is talk of child abuse/sexual abuse, child murder and trauma resulting of this. Nothing completely explicit or flashbacks, it’s someone loosely describing what they remember happening. Also lots of crying. Jump to the end of the notes for a summary if you need to skip it, you will find no judgement here.  
> I'm marking the beginning and end of the actual discussion with bold so ya'll know where to skip if needed.

The first thing Alice thought about North was that she was cool.

 

The girl was tall, taller than Kara (although North wore high boots all the time), and always wore a leather jacket and had a nose ring and just didn’t seem to care about _anything._

 

The second thing Alice thought about North was that North didn’t like her.

 

When they’d first met the girl at Rose’s house, North had glanced at her and a strange expression had come over her face. Alice couldn’t place it but since then, at dinners, when watching films, in the car on the way to school, she noticed it again and again. It wasn’t like how her dad had looked at her, like he loved her one minute then started screaming and shouting and throwing things the next. It wasn’t how the kids at school looked at her like she was weird or how the teacher looked when she couldn’t bring herself to talk. It was new, and Alice didn’t think she liked it.

 

She decided it looked like when Kara had used to run into her room, locking the door and pushing the big heavy dresser in front of it before hiding them both in the closet, holding her all night long and whispering that they were going to be okay.

 

It looked sad.

 

It wasn’t until a few weeks after she and Kara had been living at Rose’s that something happened. They were all sitting at dinner- her, Kara, Rose, Andy, Mary, Adam and North- when something snapped.

 

“So, how was everyone’s days at school?” Rose had asked, sitting down at one end of the table.

 

Andy had shrugged- Alice knew he didn’t go to school. Him and Mary stayed at home a lot, Kara had told her that they were both sick. She’d said ‘unwell’ but Alice knew what that meant.

 

“It was okay.” Kara replied quietly, although she’d been talking a lot more recently. Alice liked it.

 

North shrugged, poking at her food with a knife.

 

Alice thought she looked ‘unwell’. She’d been watching the older girl all dinner and she looked liked Kara did when she didn’t sleep for ages- she was pale and had big bags under her eyes.

 

“Anything interesting happen?” Rose probed further, looking around at the kids.

 

North snorted, still staring down at her food.

 

“Since when does anything ‘interesting’ happen.” She muttered, scraping the knife across her plate.

 

Alice watched it move, wondering what was wrong.

 

“Interesting things happen all the time. It just depends on what you find interesting.” Rose replied with a calm smile.

 

“Must be nice.” Came the reply and the smile dropped a little as Rose returned to her food. “I punched a guy today, that interesting?”

 

Everyone’s heads swivelled to North and Rose sighed, rubbing her hand against her forehead.

 

“North, you don’t have to talk about that here-”

 

“What if I want to? Huh? You asked what happened today, that’s what happened.” North’s voice rose as she talked and Alice shrank back into her chair. She hated, _hated_ shouting so much. “You wanted to talk about it earlier, why not now?!”

 

“North-”

 

“Fuck off. You- everyone _pretends_ to care, no-one actually does. What’s the point, what’s the fucking-” She stood, the chair shunting back behind her and making a horrible screeching noise on the wooden floor. “And you! Stop _staring_ at me!” She shouted at Alice, before turning abruptly and running from the room. They heard thudding footsteps going up the stairs before a door slammed and there was silence.

 

Alice looked over at Kara, eyes beginning to well up.

 

What had she done wrong?

 

~*~*~

 

Kara watched North run from the room, completely shocked by the girl’s outburst. In the weeks that they’d been living there North had been friendly- a little abrasive, maybe, but everyone had assured her that that was just part of her personality.

 

She hadn’t at all expected that, whatever it was.

 

“Did I do something bad?” A whisper came from beside her and she turned, seeing her little sister’s face crumple as her eyes teared up. Kara slid off her chair, kneeling beside Alice’s and pulling her into a hug.

 

“Oh honey, no.” Rose spoke, standing and walking around the table to crouch beside them. “North is just having a hard time right now. She’s feeling a lot of bad emotions and sometimes they get out.”

 

“Why does she hate me?” Alice asked quietly, sniffling against Kara’s shoulder. “She- she looks at me like she’s really sad, or ignores me and n-now-”

 

Kara looked up at Rose for guidance, seeing a sad expression on the woman’s face.

 

“She doesn’t hate you, sweetheart.” Rose gently laid a hand on Alice’s back. “North has seen a lot of sadness in her life and sometimes it comes back to remind her of things. That’s all. She’ll be back to normal soon.”

 

“Does that happen a lot?” Kara asked quietly, still hugging her sister.

 

Rose shrugged, looking in the direction of the stairs.

 

“Not as much as it used to. She’s gotten a lot better since she realised that this is her home, and I’m not going to make her leave any time soon.” She sighed, laying a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “You two okay?”

 

Kara nodded, pressing a kiss to the side of Alice’s head before standing and releasing her.

 

“We’re okay.” She confirmed, shifting her chair closer to Alice’s before sitting back down.

 

Dinner was quiet after that.

 

~*~*~

 

“ _\- fuckin’ left me for a fuckin’ accountant-”_

 

“ _\- daddy no!”_

 

“ _Dad, stop! She didn’t do anything-”_

 

“ _\- the fuck up you little bitch, you shut UP-”_

 

Kara started awake with a gasp, sitting bolt upright in bed and clapping a hand over her mouth. She could still feel the phantom pain of a slap across her cheek, the sharp edge of the counter on her forehead from where she’d fallen and cracked her head on it.

 

It wasn’t real.

 

Kara looked around the darkened room, to the glowing cluster of fairy lights in the corner to the slightly open curtains, to the small form of her sister on the opposite bed. The first few days of living here Kara had let Alice share her bed but she’d been steadily trying to persuade the girl to sleep by herself, and it was slowly working. It wasn’t that she disliked sharing a bed- on the contrary she often slept better with someone there- but her nightmares and insomnia had been steadily getting worse over the years to the point where she’d wake multiple times a night, if she got to sleep at all.

 

She shivered from the cold night air and fading adrenalin running through her veins and she felt suddenly restless, twitchy. The dark of the room seemed to start closing in on her and she had to _get out_. She grabbed her soft fleece bathrobe- a birthday gift from Luther, who knew how cold she felt all the time- and wrapped it around herself, checking that Alice was asleep before leaving the room.

 

Rubbing her tired eyes, Kara made her way down the stairs quietly. A quick check of the clock in the stairway told her it was just past three in the morning and the house was silent, which she was thankful for. She rounded the doorway to the lounge and sat down on the large sofa, leaning her chin on her hand and closing her eyes.

 

“… Hey.”

 

Kara jolted upright, heart pounding as she opened her eyes to see the person sitting in the armchair nearby.

 

North snorted, crossing her arms over her torso and looking away.

 

“… Hey.” Kara replied, trying to calm down. There was silence for a few moments.

 

“Couldn’t sleep huh.” North said flatly, not looking at her. If Kara looked closely she could very faintly see that the girl’s eyes were red.

 

“No. Nightmares.” She replied, looking down as she fidgeted with the belt of her gown.

 

“I feel that.” North muttered, bringing a mug to her lips.

 

A few seconds passed before Kara spoke again.

 

“Are you… okay?” Shit, was that the right thing to say? She didn’t want North to get angry again.

 

Luckily, North only shrugged.

 

“Are any of us?” She replied, staring into the contents of her mug. “What’re your nightmares about?”

 

Kara looked up at her, frowning a little.

 

“My dad.” She said shortly, not wanting to go into too much detail. “Yours?”

 

North huffed what sounded like a laugh.

 

“You’re assuming I could sleep in the first place.” She muttered, shifting from where she was curled in her seat.

 

Kara suddenly noticed how small she looked. Normally North had a commanding presence- she was only a few inches taller than Kara but wore heeled boots almost all the time, with bold makeup and her hair styled. She always looked ready for a fight.

 

But now… curled up in an armchair at 3AM, clad in a navy bathrobe that looked strangely big on her and clutching a mug that seemed so large in her hands, she seemed so different. Not fragile, but… smaller.

 

“Haven’t seen you down here before.” North attempted, still not looking at her.

 

Kara shrugged, leaning her head back on the cushion behind her.

 

“I’m usually okay upstairs but… it’s so dark. Stifling.” She stared at the opposite wall, willing herself to feel tired again.

 

“I get you.” Came the murmured reply as North put down the now empty mug on the coffee table.

 

They sat in silence, although it wasn’t uncomfortable. Kara was feeling the very edges of sleep approach her when North spoke again.

 

“I’m… sorry. About earlier.” It was barely audible but in the quiet of night, Kara heard it. “I’m an asshole sometimes. I’m an asshole all the time but… I’m not usually like that.”

 

“It’s okay.” Kara gave her a small smile, shifting when she felt her legs falling asleep. “When did you punch a guy?”

 

North gave a small, quiet laugh.

 

“You know that jerk, uh… David? Class above us, creepy asshole. He kept trying to come onto one of the girls from my theatre class, wouldn’t take no for an answer. So I decked him and got sent to the principle’s office.” She smirked.

 

Kara wasn’t one to condone violence, but in this case she was on North’s side. She said so and the other girl grinned at her.

 

“We’ve gotta stick together, Kara. Lots of shitheads out there who wanna knock us down. We’ve gotta fight back.”

 

The next time Kara woke up gasping from a nightmare, there were two cups of hot chocolate waiting downstairs.

 

~*~*~

 

It sort of became a thing after that. Whenever Kara had a nightmare or couldn’t sleep, she’d make her way downstairs and more often than not find North waiting with two cups of hot chocolate. Although it was endlessly frustrating when she couldn’t sleep or woke up crying, it was nice to have someone who understood.

 

She had once tentatively asked about what kept North up at night but all she’d gotten was a quiet laugh and,

 

“You have to be at least a level 5 friend to unlock my backstory. Sorry.”

 

She hadn’t asked again after that.

 

Until a night just a few weeks after their first meeting.

 

~*~*~

 

It wasn’t exactly that the nightmares had gotten worse. It was more like her mind had been holding them back when they were living at her dad’s house, leaving her awake and on guard all night and now that they lived and slept somewhere safe, her brain was just replaying all the memories when she slept rather than keeping her conscious.

 

Kara wasn’t sure which was worse. Of course she preferred living with Rose, where no-one hit her or Alice or shouted or screamed (at least not at them) but it was getting to the point where she woke almost every single night with her heart in her throat and tears in her eyes.

 

Having North did help though. They didn’t exactly talk about what had happened to either of them but just knowing that there was someone who, on some level, understood helped. Kara was a little concerned about the other girl, though- while Kara came down maybe a few nights a week, North seemed to always be downstairs.

 

Which was why when Kara came downstairs to find North wasn’t there, she was immediately concerned. It was just past two in the morning which wasn’t unusual- Kara was lucky if she slept for more than a few hours at a time, around this time was usually when both girls would be up.

 

She decided against going to see if North was awake- any sleep the girl could get was sorely needed- and instead settled on the sofa, turning the TV on and muting it. She flicked through the channels before finding one showing colourful children’s movies and leaving it on there, letting the bright colours distract her from the memories still running through her head.

 

A while later Kara was broken from her thoughts by a thumping down the stairs and she glanced over the back of the sofa to see North stumble down the bottom two steps, gripping the handrail that ran up the wall beside them.

 

“North?” She whispered, trying to not startle her.

 

North’s head whipped around to face her and Kara sat up straighter. The girl’s face was streaked in tears, eyes red raw and with what looked like fingernail marks on her forehead and cheek.

 

“North, are you- what-” Kara tried, watching as North approached the armchair and collapsed into it. The girl was breathing heavily and every other breath stuttered as if she were trying to not cry more. “North?”

 

“Shut up.” North whispered, although there was no venom to it. Her eyes settled on the TV, showing some Disney movie from the 90s.

 

Kara knew better than to probe and she reluctantly settled back in her seat, moving her eyes to the TV. Every so often she glanced over, wondering if there was something, anything she could do, but she couldn’t think of anything.

 

“I’m sorry.” Came a whisper from North’s chair and Kara turned to look at her. “I don’t… I don’t know why I...”

 

“It’s okay.” Kara replied quietly, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. A silence settled then, but it was broken soon enough.

 

“… We- I used to love this film.” North spoke, just barely audible. “I haven’t seen it in… in years.”

 

“Alice loves it.” Kara replied, careful not to note on how North had started her sentence. “We had a VHS tape of it and she watched it so much it stopped working.”

 

That got her a choked laugh from North, who wiped at her eyes with her robe sleeve.

 

“VHS? How fucking old are you.”

 

Kara gave a tiny smile, looking down.

 

“My gran always said I had an old soul.” She joked back. “She died before Alice was born though. I think she gave us the tape.” When she looked over at North, she was surprised to see the girl looking straight at her. Their eyes met for a few seconds before she looked away, North’s eyes still watery and red.

 

“North?” That got her attention and the girl looked over again. “If… if you want to talk, I’m-”

 

“Don’t, just… just don’t. I can’t-” North rubbed at her eyes again, irritating them further. “ _Fuck_ , I can’t...”

 

Kara nodded, looking down. She then got up and went to the kitchen, making them both a hot chocolate before coming back to the lounge. She placed them on the table before curling up on the sofa again.

 

North was in the same place but had her face buried in her knees, her shoulders just barely shaking.

 

“… I dreamed that my dad came after us.” Kara said quietly, fingers finding the hem of her robe. “That he… that I open the door and he’s just there. And he grabs me and throws me down, and Alice is screaming and he- he-” She cut herself off, placing her hand over her mouth as the words threatened to choke her. “He goes after- after Alice. And I can’t _do anything,_ it’s like I’m paralysed and he...” She wasn’t able to continue, just raised her hands to her face and rubbed at her eyes like she was trying to scrub the memory off her skin.

 

When she looked up, North had raised her head and was staring at the picture on the screen.

 

“We used to watch this every day after school.” She murmured distantly, not taking her eyes off the screen.

 

“… We?” Kara asked quietly, trying to push away the memory of her dream.

 

“Me and… my sister.” North rested her head on the back of the chair, watching as the characters on screen had some sort of heartfelt moment. “I had a sister.”

 

Kara stared at her.

 

“She… I...” North seemed to remember herself and roughly rubbed her eyes, glaring at Kara with such intensity she almost flinched. “You can’t tell _anyone_ about this, you hear? _Anyone_.”

 

Kara nodded, not sure what else to do.

 

“She… fuck.” North sighed, running a hand through her hair and roughly yanking a handful of it to ground herself. “We were twins. Her name… her name was Star.” She snorted sardonically even as her eyes teared up. “Our parents thought they were fuckin’ hilarious. North Star.” She shifted in her seat, tightening her arm around her knees.

 

“We did everything together. She was so damn sweet and innocent, everyone loved her. She wasn’t at all like me. Like night and day, our parents said. ‘Til they went and got hit by a truck going at 80 miles an hour at one in the fucking morning. We were seven.” She continued, pulling at some loose threads on her pyjama trousers. “I just… I remember the funeral, and holding her hand. Telling her we’d stay together forever. That I’d never leave her.” North swallowed harshly, yanking at the threads. “She was my everything.”

 

 **Kara had a horrible feeling** that she knew where this story could be going but she kept her mouth shut.

 

“Our grandparents were dead, mom was an only child. Social services sent us to live with our uncle instead. It wasn’t so bad for a while. He had a big house, we each had our own room. We thought it was pretty cool.” Her expression darkened and eyes grew distant, staring through the TV instead of at it. “’Til he started coming into my room at night.

 

“I just thought it was weird at first. He’d just sort of sit there and… watch me. Wouldn’t say anything. If I closed my eyes I didn’t even know he was there. But then after a while, apparently just watching wasn’t enough.”

 

Kara pressed a hand over her mouth. She didn’t want to hear this, the horrible things that had happened to North that ended with her in foster care without the sister who she loved so much.

 

“The first… the first time it happened, I didn’t know what to do. I was so scared of, of him, and it was like I couldn’t move. Like I was paralysed.” Her voice had grown flat and hating. “When he left I just sat there and cried. I didn’t know what to do. He acted so normal the next day I started to think it was some weird, fucked up dream. But then it happened again. And again and a-fucking-gain. I knew it wasn’t right but I didn’t- I was _seven_ , I didn’t know...” There was real hatred in her voice and Kara wasn’t sure if it was for herself or her abuser. She hoped, truly hoped, that it wasn’t for herself.

 

“What did you do?” She whispered, clenching her fingers around the cushion she’d pulled into her lap.

 

North’s eyes flicked to her for a second and Kara was struck by how much pain was in them.

 

“I had enough and told him I was gonna tell on him. He- he fucking _laughed_ at me. Told me no-one would believe me because I was a bad girl who always caused trouble. So I said I’d go to the police.” Her face twisted in pain or anger, Kara couldn’t tell. “He. He grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me real, _real_ fuckin’ close and- and he said, ‘You won’t tell anyone, darling. Because if you do, I’ll go see your sister instead.’” She looked like she was going to be sick. “I couldn’t. I couldn’t let him near Star. I believed him when he said he didn’t touch her.” She yanked at her hair again. “I was a fucking moron, believing that.

 

“Two years. No-one seemed to notice, none of the teachers or anyone, I didn’t say a word. I think Connor and Markus might have guessed something was up, but I didn’t tell them, I couldn’t.”

 

Something happened to her expression then that genuinely unnverved Kara. It was as if all expression drained from her face, leaving it blank and emotionless. When she spoke next it was as if the same had happened to her voice, as if she were reading a screen with no emotion behind the words.

 

“Til one day Star got sick. I think it was flu or something, but she had to stay home. And when I got back from school that day, I just. I knew something was wrong.

 

“When I got in the house it was so quiet. Like time had just frozen. I listened for our uncle but he wasn’t there. It was a fuckin’ mess, like someone had ransacked the place. So I went upstairs… and I found her.”

 

Kara couldn’t stop the twin streams of tears from rolling down her cheeks.

 

“She was laying on her bed on her back. I thought she was asleep but she was so… so _still_. I knew what death was but I’d never seen it. I tried to wake her up but she just. Just wouldn’t.”

 

North blinked and seemed to come back to herself, looking down at where she’d fisted handfuls of her robe in her lap.

 

“I found the phone and dialled 911, like those dumb PSA’s they show you in school say. I told them my sister wouldn’t wake up, they sent an ambulance. I went and just kinda laid next to her before they arrived, in case she woke up and I wasn’t there. But she didn’t. The ambulance guys got there and tried to- to resuscitate her after they dragged me outta the room. Didn’t let me back in til they’d taken Star away and I tried to go after her.”

 

She looked up again, eyes vacant.

 

“Don’t remember much after that. Next thing I know I’m sitting in A&E and some weird doctor is holding a doll and asking me where the bad man touched me.” She snorted, roughly wiping at her cheeks. “I asked where Star was, no-one gave me a straight answer. Til Hank came in, anyway. He’d heard my name at the station and came fuckin’ running. Shoved the doctor away when I started crying and tried to hug me but I freaked the fuck out and fell off the bed.” She gave a broken laugh, hitting the back of her head against the back of the plush chair. “He’s so fuckin’… fuckin’ _good_. He just sat there and waited til I could move without crying, and the first thing he said was ‘I’m sorry kid’. And I knew. I knew she wasn’t coming back.”

 

There was silence.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kara whispered, not knowing what else to say.

 

“Don’t, just-” North started through gritted teeth, shaking her head.

 

“I am, I’m so, _so_ sorry North,” Kara continued, tears silently streaming down her face. “I’m so sorry- I don’t know what I would do if-” She cut herself off, rubbing her sleeve under her nose.

 

“You wouldn’t. I don’t even fuckin’ remember what I did for like a year after that, not like I could tell you what to do.” North said, sounding defensive. “No-one would tell me what happened, not even Hank. Said I didn’t want to know. I overheard someone at the station when I went to give a proper statement and they said… they...” She set her jaw as if to force herself to go on. “They said there was evidence of extensive abuse. Way back before she died. And y’know how she died?” She looked over at Kara then, rage and pain in her eyes. “Fucker decided to try some of that red ice shit and went for her when she was sleeping. Apparently tried to pin her down by sitting on her chest and she fuckin’ suffocated. Sometimes-” She broke off, clenching her fists.

 

“Sometimes I dream that it’s me, in that bed. And he comes in and just towers over me, crushing me, til I can’t breath and the last thing I see is his fuckin’ _face_.” Her fingernails were digging deep grooves in her palms but North barely noticed. “Or I’m standing in that fucking room just watching and I can’t move or talk, I just _watch_. I watch as he kills her and I can’t do shit.”

 

They fell into silence for a few minutes, the movie still playing on the TV forgotten.

 

“Y’know Hank offered to adopt me after my first foster family fell through. Said he had enough experience with traumatised kids to take in another one and I was so for it for a while. Til I realised that if he woke me up from a nightmare I’d probably forget who he was and freak the fuck out even more.” She snorted, although there was no humour in it. “Still went over there a load though. His and Carl’s, I pretty much lived between their houses til I moved here. Surprised neither of them got sick of me.” A sad smile crept onto her face.

 

 **“Carl’s?” Kara asked,** not recognising the name.

 

“Markus’s dad. Well, adoptive dad. Markus’s dad died when he was like, four.” She let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a sob. “Fuckin’ hell, we could start a club. Joining rules, at least one of your parents must be dead.” She glanced over at Kara with watery eyes. “Or an asshole. In prison, whatever yours is.” She shrugged. “What about your mom?”

 

Kara attempted a smile but didn’t quite manage it.

 

“She’s in Canada. She moved their with her new boyfriend after leaving our dad.”

 

North’s face seemed to fall a little and Kara wondered why.

 

“I haven’t heard from her since then, and that was three years ago. When… when we ran away, we were trying to get to Canada.”

 

“Did you make it?”

  
“No.” Kara gave a tiny smile, looking at her hands. “Luther got Connor and Hank to come look for us. Hank picked us up at the bus station and let us stay with him for the night. It’s his fault that Alice is obsessed with dogs now.”

  
North snorted a laugh.

 

“You guys got lucky.” She murmured, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

 

“Yeah. We did.” Kara replied quietly, closing her eyes.

 

A quiet calm fell over them and Kara wondered if North had fallen asleep when she spoke.

 

“I’m sorry Alice hates me.” She said quietly, barely audible. “I just… she’s-” She let out a huff of frustration. “She’s the same age as me and Star were when...”

 

“Alice doesn’t hate you.” Kara interrupted, opening her eyes. “She thinks you’re really cool.”

 

North looked over at her, genuinely surprised.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you joking? You have a nose ring, North. That makes you cool. I wore a turtleneck sweater once and she called me a librarian.” Kara’s lips twitched in a small smile, then she stretched. “Trust me. She was worried that she’d done something wrong earlier and you wouldn’t like her anymore.”

 

North looked lost, staring at her.

 

“Children are forgiving, North. At least, she is.” Kara didn’t know if she’d been the same when she was younger but it gave her hope that Alice hadn’t completely given up on everything.

 

North mumbled something that Kara couldn’t make out and then shook her head, wiping a hand over her face.

 

“Fuck I’m tired.” She said, resting her head against the back of her chair.

  
Kara made a noise of agreement, closing her eyes again. She suddenly felt twitchy and a sudden need to see that Alice was alright.

 

“I’m going to go to bed.” She announced quietly, standing.

 

“Yeah… same.” North copied her, drawing her robe closer around her.

 

They walked up the stairs together in silence, pausing when they reached Kara and Alice’s door. Kara opened it before turning and watching North walk towards her room. Alone.

 

“North?” She called quietly, seeing the other girl pause. “Do you want to… do you want to stay with us? Just for tonight?”

 

North seemed to consider it, an odd expression on her face.

 

“Kara, I can’t-”

 

“You can have my bed. I’m going to share with Alice.” After North’s story and her own nightmare she didn’t want to be alone.

 

North hesitated for a few moments before shutting her own door and coming over, avoiding Kara’s eyes. They entered the room, Kara gesturing to her own bed as she went over to Alice’s and eased herself in beside her sister.

 

“… Kara?” Alice mumbled, eyes opening a sliver.

 

“Mhm. Go back to sleep, Alice.” She replied quietly, smoothing a hand over Alice’s hair.

 

“’mkay.” Was the only reply she got as Alice nestled into her side, falling asleep easily.

 

When she woke up North was gone, the only indication she’d been there being the wrinkled duvet and a scrawled ‘thank-you’ on a notebook by her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> North’s backstory: She had a twin sister called Star (North and Star, their parents thought they were funny) and they lived with their parents until their parents died in an accident when they were 7. They were then sent to their uncle’s, who sexually abused North until the age of 9 when he got high on red ice and killed her sister in a drug-induced sexually motivated attack. North discovered her sister’s body and called an ambulance, then was taken to hospital where Hank came to see her as she was friends with Connor at school. She later discovered that, although her (unnamed) uncle told her that he wouldn’t touch Star unless North complied with him, Star had been suffering the same abuse as her in silence. North was then put into the foster care system but struggled to find homes due to foster parents being put off by her past and her showing behavioural problems. Hank offered to take her in but she declined, not feeling safe around adult men. She stayed in the system until Rose met her at age 14 (almost a year before this story starts) and adopted her.
> 
> I promise there will be more of Markus soon! There will also be more of him in my other series Detroit Become Family: Connor (when I get around to updating it, sorry guys!)  
> The timeline might seem a bit weird but it goes the dinner, evening of the dinner, a few weeks later  
> I used SO many ‘…’s in this chapter, w o w. They might take over the commas soon.  
> The idea of North having a twin is based off of the part at the end of the pacifist Capitol Park section where North sees another WR400 with her face, dead in the snow after the police opened fire on them.   
> I honestly nearly made myself cry once when writing North’s dialogue in my head at work. I went through about 3 different drafts of it and during one of them I was stacking a shelf and legitimately was tearing up. Imagine approaching someone for help in a shop and they just turn round like T.T
> 
> I've never written on this subject before so I hope I haven't completely screwed it up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to sit down and write a 5000 word chapter today but here we are!   
> Very vague mentions of abuse in this one, as well as some bad parenting and kids being friends. And MarioKart.

“Rose?” Kara said quietly, pulling her sweater cuffs over her hands to fiddle with them as she stood behind Rose in the kitchen.

 

Rose turned from where she’d been wiping the surface down, smiling at Kara. Alice sat at the table with her sketchbook, concentrating hard as she coloured something in.

 

“Um. Can I talk to you?” Kara gestured to the hallway, casting a glance at Alice who was in her own world.

 

“Of course.” A concerned look took over Rose’s face as she followed Kara out of earshot of her little sister. “Is everything alright?”

 

Kara hesitated, rubbing the fabric of her jacket cuff between her fingers.

 

“I… I’ve been having these… nightmares,” She started, avoiding Rose’s eyes. “A lot. Almost every night.”

 

Rose nodded, waiting for her to continue.

 

“They’re all about my dad,” Kara continued quietly, not wanting Alice to hear her. “And I keep waking up and panicking, or I can’t sleep and I’m just… I’m just tired.” It was an underestimation of how permanently _exhausted_ she felt but she didn’t know how else to put it.

 

“Oh Kara, I’m sorry.” Rose replied, putting a hand on her arm gently, comfortingly. “I’m glad you told me though. Do you know what you want to do?”

 

Kara hesitated, not used to being given a choice about things.

 

“I… I don’t know. I just want them to stop, but I don’t know how.”

 

Rose hummed thoughtfully, her hand not leaving Kara’s shoulder.

 

“Okay, we have a few options. I can contact a friend of mine who’s a therapist and you can chat to her a bit, see if she knows anything to help you. Or we could see about medication to help you sleep, if that would help.” She raised her other hand to Kara’s other shoulder, giving her a small smile. “Just remember that you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’m just want to help you.”

 

Kara smiled, the nervous feeling in her chest easing a little at the comforting words.

 

“I know.”

 

~*~

 

“Okay, are you all ready?” Rose asked, wrapping a scarf around her neck.

 

Andy grunted a confirmation as he tied his boots, standing and stuffing his hands into his pockets as Mary zipped up her coat before picking up her cane.

 

Kara nodded, buttoning her coat as the Rose went to open the door.

 

“Alice! Are you ready?” Rose called, looking around for the small girl.

 

A cough alerted them to Alice’s location as she wandered into the hall, holding Timothy The Fox and rubbing at her red nose.

 

Kara had noticed she hadn’t been feeling well that morning but she seemed to have gotten worse and she felt a pang of worry in her chest.

 

“Alice, are you feeling okay?” She knelt in front of her sister, putting a hand on her shoulder and feeling her forehead with her wrist.

 

Alice shrugged, sniffling and rubbing her nose with her cardigan sleeve.

 

“’m okay.” She said a little hoarsely, coughing quietly. “Where we goin’?”

 

Kara hesitated, looking over at Rose and feeling a little panicked. Rose was going to take Kara to a therapist and Andy and Mary to their doctor, then take Alice to get ice cream but Kara didn’t want her going out in the cold if she was ill.

 

Rose looked similarly troubled, glancing at the clock on the wall before approaching them.

 

“Alice, do you feel up to going out?” She asked, crouching by the two girls.

 

Alice shrugged again, coughing.

 

“I don’t think she should go out if she’s sick.” Kara said quietly, turning to look at Rose.

 

“I could call a neighbour to watch her but we might miss your appointment.” Rose replied, looking concerned.

 

“I can miss the appointment, I don’t want to leave her while she’s sick.”

 

“I’m sure we can get someone to watch her-”

 

“Watch who?”

 

They jumped, not having noticed North descending the stairs until she spoke.

 

“Alice. We were going to take her out but I don’t want to take her out in the snow when she’s sick.” Kara replied, looking up at the other girl.

 

Alice made an indignant noise, as if she didn’t want to admit to being ill in front of the girl she admired so much.

 

“Oh. What’re you gonna do?” North asked, leaning against the bannister.

 

“I’ll just skip my appointment, it’s fine.” Kara said, shrugging.

 

“I can watch her.”

 

Kara stared at the other girl, not sure if she heard right.

 

“What?” She replied dumbly, barely noticing that Alice had turned around to look at North too.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, I can watch her. She’s a good kid, I’m not doing anything. Markus is coming around in a bit though, you like drawing?” She directed the question at Alice, who nodded, looking awed that the girl was actually talking to her. “Cool, he’s an artist. I’ll get him to bring stuff, you guys go to your appointment, it’s fine.”

 

Kara hesitated before standing, letting go of Alice and approaching North.

 

“Are you sure about this?” She asked quietly, not wanting the others to hear.

 

North gave a small shrug, meeting her eyes for a second before looking away.

 

“I like you, Kara. And I want to like her. I’m not an idiot and Markus is good with kids, if I… freak out or something, he’ll be there. We’ll be fine.” She flashed Kara a grin before ushering her towards the door. “C’mon, go. Get to your mystery appointments.”

 

~*~*~

 

The visit to the therapists had been… pretty much what Kara had expected.

 

Rose had dropped her off after Andy and Mary, staying with her until the receptionist called her name and lead her to the room. The therapist herself had been a beautiful woman a little younger than Rose called Lucy, with dark skin and such a calming manner around her that she’d barely felt nervous.

 

She’d asked a few questions about Kara- her home life before Rose, how she’d been feeling recently- before asking why she’d come for a session.

 

Kara had nervously explained about the nightmares and insomnia that had plagued her for years and had rapidly gotten worse, to which Lucy had listened and hadn’t interrupted or made her feel like she was overreacting. They’d had a short talk about medication and future therapy sessions and Kara went away feeling… good. A little drained, but good.

 

Something that Lucy had said when she’d been talking about caring for Alice had stuck with her, though.

 

“ _You’ve been so focused on giving your little sister a good life that you forgot to make sure that you have one too.”_

 

For some reason she couldn’t get her mind off of it on the way home, only being distracted from it when she stepped through the front door and heard Alice call from the kitchen.

 

“Hey,” She greeted, hanging up her coat and taking off her boots before entering the room.

 

Alice was seated at the table, a cup of juice with a plate covered in crumbs next to it nearby as she painted something. North was sitting on the opposite side of the table with her feet kicked up on another chair, doing something on her phone when she looked up as Kara entered and Markus was sitting by Alice, a tray of paints in front of him.

  
“Hey Kara,” He said, raising a paint-speckled hand and smiling at her.

 

North glanced up, smiling at her and muttering, “Hey.’

 

Alice looked up with a grin on her face, nose a little shiny under a layer of Vaseline and a pack of tissues next to her.

 

“Hi Kara!” She greeted, sounding perfectly happy even though she was sick. “Markus helped me paint.”

 

“Did he?” Kara asked, rounding the table and giving her a hug. “What did you paint?”

 

Alice pointed at her painting, explaining that is was of Rose’s house with all of them (and Hank, Connor and Sumo, Kara noticed) standing outside, next to some snowmen.

 

“We did a few paintings, didn’t we Alice?” Markus said, gesturing at the rest of the paper on the table. “She’s very good.”

 

Alice shined at the praise before breaking into a coughing fit, covering her mouth with both hands and smearing white paint on the tip of her face.

 

“She is, isn’t she.” Kara smiled fondly, patting Alice’s head before gesturing for her to hop off the chair. “C’mon, why don’t you go get cleaned up.”

 

Alice nodded, going to their room to change her paint-stained clothes and leaving the others in the kitchen.

 

“Thank-you so much for watching her.” Kara said to both North and Markus. “Was she good?”

 

North snorted, moving her feet to the floor as Rose narrowed her eyes at them from across the kitchen.

 

“You kidding? I don’t think that kid could misbehave if she wanted to.” She smirked, putting her phone down on the table and stretching. “She’s like you.”

 

“She was really good, Kara. North said you had an appointment for something, are you okay?” Markus asked, concern on his face.

 

Kara smiled, leaning on the back of the chair that Alice had vacated.

 

“I’m good. Thank-you.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

“EAT MY DUST.”

 

“Oh you sneaky-”

 

“Blue shells are cheating!”

 

“Yeahhh no they’re not.”

 

Kara smiled as the others shouted at eachother, North throwing a throw cushion at Adam as he laughed. On the four-way split screen one of the racers sped past the finish line, victorious music playing as they did.

 

She was squeezed onto the sofa with Alice half in her lap and wrapped in a blanket, Mary in the middle and Andy sitting on her other side. North had folded herself onto the armchair in a crouched position as she gamed and Adam was sitting on the floor. They’d moved to the lounge after cleaning up the painting things in the kitchen, content to have a relaxed evening. Markus had also left a little while earlier, saying he had to collect his younger brother from a friend’s house before heading home.

 

“Violence is never the answer, North!” Adam said as North continued throwing cushions at him, only stopping when she ran out.

 

“It’s about to be!” She shouted back with a grin on her face, rising from the chair.

  
“Next round is about to start, sit down!” Andy spoke over them, waving a hand at North. He’d become a lot calmer recently, which Rose had quietly told her was one of the effects of the new medication he’d been put on.

 

Just after the new race began, Rose poked her head into the lounge and looked over them, focusing on Kara.

 

“Kara, can I talk to you for a moment?” She asked, gesturing to the kitchen.

 

Kara’s heart immediately thudded nervously in her chest and she nodded, sliding Alice off of her lap before rising and following Rose. She couldn’t think of anything she could have done wrong but she must have, she always messed something up.

 

They reached the kitchen table and Rose leaned on it, holding a phone to her shoulder as if muffling the speaker on it.

 

“Kara, you know that Hank and his colleagues have been trying to get in contact with your mom,” She started, looking unsure. It wasn’t an expression Kara was used to seeing on her, “They managed to leave her a message a few days ago and left her my number. She’s on the phone now.”

 

Kara felt as if the world had stopped for a moment.

 

Her mom- hers and Alice’s mom- who had so quickly abandoned them three years ago and made herself unreachable, was calling.

 

What was she going to say? That she was coming back, taking both girls with her?

 

Would they be leaving Rose’s?

 

Kara suddenly felt a wave of anxiety at the thought.

 

“You don’t have to talk to her now, Kara. I can ask her to call again.” Rose said gently, breaking her out of her thoughts.

 

Kara looked up at her, feeling anxiety course through her veins as she clenched her hands into fists nervously.

 

“No, it’s fine.” She said calmly, although there was a distinct tremor in her voice. She held her hand out for the phone, thinking for a moment that it felt strangely heavy in her hand, before putting it to her ear.

 

“Hello?” She said quietly, vaguely aware of Rose leaving the room to give her privacy.

 

“Kara! Sweetheart, how are you?”

 

Kara felt like her heart had stopped.

 

“I’m… I’m okay. H-how are you mom?” She asked, her free hand coming up to hold the receiver gently in case her grip faltered.

 

“I’m good, I’m good. How’s school?” Came the reply, her mother so calm and casual. As if she hadn’t been off the grid for three years, never checking in on her two children and their abusive father.

 

Kara felt a tightness in her chest that felt distinctly like anger, but didn’t know why.

 

“It’s okay,” She replied, not sure what to say. “Um. Alice is with me, if you want to say hi-”

 

“Oh no sweetie, I can’t, I don’t have long.” There was a noise in the background that sounded like the clatter of plates and laughter- where was she? A restaurant? “Just thought I’d check up, you know? After that nasty business with your father.”

 

The feeling in her chest grew heavier, like a stone behind her ribs.

 

“Check up?” Kara repeated, not sure what else to say. “You’re… you’re not going to come get us?”

 

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds.

 

“Oh… oh no, sweetheart,” The sympathetic honey in her mother’s voice made Kara’s blood suddenly burn with something- it felt like anger, hurt, abandonment, all rolled into one and coursing through her veins- “I can’t, it’s just… I’ve got a life here where I am now, and you two just wouldn’t… fit in, I suppose.”

 

She didn’t care, Kara realised, a cold sort of calm washing over her. She didn’t care about them. She hadn’t cared when she’d left them with their father, she hadn’t cared to check up on them in three years. And she didn’t care now.

 

“But- but mom-” Kara started, knowing the attempt at changing her mind was futile even as she started.

 

“Now Kara, try to understand.” Her mother’s voice had lost a bit of it’s cheer and she sounded almost as though she was reprimanding Kara for being _righteously upset_. “It’s been a few years, sweetie. Try to be a bit more mature about this, you’re fifteen now.”

 

“I’m fourteen, mom.” Kara whispered, feeling the last shred of hope disappear.

 

“Fourteen, yes, that’s what I said.” She sounded distant. “And you’re staying with this nice lady?”

 

“Yeah… yes. Rose is good.” Kara fought to keep her voice level, not wanting to give away how she felt.

 

“Good, that’s good. Oh, I’ve got to go. Work calls!” There was a muffled noise, as if she’d momentarily put her hand over the receiver on her phone, laughter in the background. “Look after your sister, okay sweetheart? Love you!”

 

The call went dead.

 

Kara stared into nothingness, listening to the flat tone of the phone without really hearing it. Slowly her arm lowered, hand clenching around the phone until she could almost feel the plastic buckling under her grip.

 

How could she.

 

How could she leave them for so long, then call and tell her she couldn’t give less of a shit about them and _then_ hang up on her?

 

_How could she._

 

Kara was her daughter. Alice was her daughter, her _nine year old_ daughter who’d been hurt and abused by one of the people she should have been able to trust for _a third_ of her life.

 

“ _Look after your sister!”_

 

She did. She had been, since she was five years old. She’d been there when her mother left and her father stopped caring, she’d made sure that Alice was fed and clothed and as happy as she could be in a world where they only had each other.

 

“ _ **You were what, eleven then? And you’re fourteen now, Kara, you are a child. It shouldn’t be your responsibility to protect her. You’re both kids.”**_

 

Hank had been right. Kara wasn’t Alice’s mother, she was only five years older than her. Yet every moment of every day, her thoughts were on Alice, what she was doing, was she safe, did she feel as scared as Kara always felt?

 

“ _You’ve been so focused on giving your little sister a good life that you forgot to make sure that you have one too.”_

 

Lucy was right. She didn’t regret looking after Alice at all, she never would. Her sister was her world and she loved her more than she could say.

 

But Alice couldn’t be her life.

 

Kara didn’t know how long she’d been standing in the kitchen, staring at nothing and clenching the phone in her hand when someone else entered.

 

“Kara?” North’s voice made her jump and Kara turned, feeling shaky from the anger and the indignation of the phone call.

 

“Yes?” She said, trying not to let her feelings leak into her voice.

 

From the look on North’s face she could tell she failed, and the other teenager stepped forward slowly.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked, glancing down at the phone in Kara’s hand.

 

Kara attempted a reassuring smile but couldn’t muster it. She couldn’t tell North, couldn’t tell the girl who’d lost everything that she was upset over a phonecall with her mom.

 

“I’m fine. Fine.” She said, looking down at the phone. “I’m fine.”

 

“Uhuh… You know you’re a shit liar when you’re upset?” North crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow. From the lounge they could hear the other quietly bickering and Kara immediately wanted to be away from them, away from the noise and cheer. Away from having to explain to her little sister that her mom wasn’t coming back, she wasn’t coming to get them.

 

North took her silence as confirmation and stepped forward, tugging the phone from her hand and placing it on the table before gently and hesitantly placing a hand on her arm, guiding her to the back door and letting them both into the garden.

 

The cold Decemberbreeze hit them and Kara shivered, glancing back at the door before North held a finger up.

 

“Wait here.” She instructed, before heading over to the edge of the snowy garden and using a stick to brush snow off of something.

  
Kara sat down heavily on the back door step, wrapping her arms around her legs and trying to will her thoughts away from her tumultuous feelings. There was a loud creaking noise and she looked up to see North heaving something large up and propping it up with a stand. It looked almost like a firing range target, and North went to another part of the garden to pick up a large bucket of stones and bring it over. She stood beside Kara, shivering, and held out one of the stones.

 

“Take this.” She said, firm through her chattering teeth.

 

Kara did so, looking down at the lumpy piece of stone in her hand.

  
“Now throw it.” North continued, turning and pointing at the thing she’d put up. At an incredulous look from the other girl, she rolled her eyes as if extremely put upon and picked up a stone from the bucket. “Like this,” She turned pulling her arm back and throwing the rock for all she was worth. It hit the large, misshapen piece of wood with a ‘thunk’ and fell to the ground, shaking show off of it as it went. “See?”

 

Nodding and feeling a little confused, Kara copied her stance and threw the stone. It fell short by about a foot and North groaned, pressing another one into her hand

 

“You can do better than that. C’mon, think about what’s got you so pissed and channel it into your throw.” She encouraged, repeating her earlier throw and just about hitting the target dead-center.

 

Kara looked down at the stone, the thoughts she’d been trying to hold at bay rushing back in.

 

“ _After that nasty business with your father.”_

 

‘Nasty business’. That’s what she’d called it.

 

She threw a stone, just about reaching the target near it’s edge.

 

‘Nasty business’, being trapped with an emotionally and psychically abusive drug addict for three years.

 

Another stone followed, this one with more force behind it.

 

‘Nasty business’, turning up at school with bruises and fractured bones because she dared wake her father when he’d fallen asleep on the couch.

 

She lost count of how many rocks she’d thrown by now.

 

“ _I’ve got a life here where I am_ now, and you two just wouldn’t… fit in, I suppose.”

 

She’d rather abandon them again, leave them with some stranger than dare introduce her daughters to her ‘new life’.

 

“ _Try to be a bit more mature about this.”_

 

Kara was mature enough. She always had been, her teachers had always praised her for her maturity and how ‘grown up’ she acted, how quiet she was, how she always stayed late. They’d never guessed it was because she hadn’t wanted to go home.

 

“ _Love you!”_

 

Had she ever?

 

There was a sudden loud thud and Kara was jolted out of her thoughts as the last rock caused the target to fall, hitting the snow and puffing it in all directions.

 

“Damn.” North said, sounding almost impressed.

 

Kara had forgotten she was there. She’d forgotten how cold it was, hadn’t realised that snow had started to fall again. She looked down at the large bucket, realising that it was empty.

 

How long had they been out there?

 

“How you feeling?” North asked, stepping closer. She was wearing a hoodie- one of Markus’s, Kara guessed- but was shivering, her hands shoved in the pockets. But she hadn’t left.

 

Kara looked down at her hands, dirty from where she’d been throwing rocks. She hesitated before nodding, realising that the anger and pain in her chest had lessened somewhat.

 

“… Better.” She said quietly, looking up at North. “Thank-you.”

 

North shrugged, averting her eyes as if embarrassed.

 

“Whatever. It’s, uh. What friends do, I guess.” She leaned against the wall, glancing up at Kara as if feeling awkward. She gestured to the fallen target, already covered in a light dusting of snow. “Adam showed that to me. Rose set it up so he could take frustration and shit out on it. Works pretty well.” There was a minute of silence before she spoke again. “You wanna talk about it?”

 

Kara looked down, letting her hands fall to her sides.

 

“It’s… it’s stupid.” She said quietly, wiping her hands on her jeans that were becoming damp from the snow.

 

North shrugged again, looking up at the sky.

 

“Even stupid things can upset people sometimes.” She replied, not sounding as annoyed as she normally would when talking about feelings. “Y’know, just because I’ve got the backstory of some depressing comic character doesn’t mean your emotions mean jack shit.”

 

Kara snorted, leaning her head back against the wall. The sky was grey, large snowflakes falling gently.

 

“My mom called.” She murmured, pressing her hands against the rough texture of the house exterior to ground herself.

 

North looked at her sharply, an anxious look crossing her face before it fell into indifference again.

 

“Oh. Cool.” She sounded- strange. Guarded. “I guess, uh. Guess you’ll be going to Canada then.”

 

Kara turned her head to look at her, confusion creasing her forehead.

 

“What? No.” She looked away, at the snowscape in front of them. “She. She basically told me she didn’t want us in her life any more.” A weird emotion took hold of her and she let loose a laugh that sounded a little hysterical. “Like – like I should be surprised.”

 

“The fuck?” North said, looking actually shocked.

 

“Mhm.” Why was she laughing? “App-apparently I’m immature for- for being upset-” The giggles started again and she bent over, trying to get air back into her lungs. “Don’t- don’t know what I was expecting-!”

 

North looked thoroughly freaked out now and she stepped forward, putting out a hand awkwardly.

 

“Kara- are you okay?”

 

Kara couldn’t pinpoint the moment when her laughter turned into sobs but they did, and she raised the backs of her hands to her eyes in an attempt to rub them dry.

 

“N-no.” She choked out, straightening up too quickly and hitting her head on the wall behind her which only encouraged the tears.

 

“Do you want me to get Rose?” North sounded unsure, worried.

 

Kara shook her head, wiping her wrists over her face.

 

“N-no, don’t- I don’t wanna worry her.” She sucked in a breath, coughing.

 

“You’re worrying me right now, dumbass!” North raised her hands exasperatedly, turning around. “Look- I’m no good at this… comforting stuff. And I really, really don’t do hugs.” She seemed oddly panicked, making odd nervous movements. “But Rose does, and she’d good at it. Let me get her.”

 

Kara hesitated a moment before giving in, nodding as she sank down on the step and buried her face in her knees. The energy and warmth from throwing stones was wearing off and the cold air crept into her bones, making her shiver.

 

What could have been minutes or hours later the door opened just behind her and someone stepped out, sitting down on the step next to her and putting something warm and heavy over her shoulders. One of Kara’s hands came up and grasped the fabric- she distantly realised it was Luther’s coat, that he’d lent her when it had been raining on her walk home forever ago and forgot to ask for it back. She pulled it closer around herself, feeling an arm settle over her shoulders.

 

“Kara?” Rose said gently, pulling her close.

 

She shouldn’t be out here with me, Kara thought. Why was she bothering? She should just leave her out in the cold, Rose was too good for this. Too good for her.

 

She didn’t deserve it, any of it.

 

“North told me you’re upset about the phone call.” She continued gently, rubbing Kara’s arm through the fabric. When she got no reply, she continued. “She seemed awfully worried, it’s not often I see her in such a state.”

 

Kara flinched, arms tightening around her knees as she raised her head.

 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, not daring to look at Rose. “I’m- I’m worrying everyone, I shouldn’t… shouldn’t be upset, it’s stupid, I’m stupid-”

 

“Kara, no.” Rose said, voice a little firmer. “Look at me.”

 

Kara swallowed thickly before forcing herself to look at the woman next to her.

 

Rose had put on a coat before coming outside and was looking at her intensely, a serious expression on her face.

 

“Do not apologise for having feelings, Kara. You can’t turn them on and off, and if you try to then...” She shook her head, pulling Kara close for a half-hug. “You’re allowed to be upset. You’re allowed to be angry, hell you’re allowed to shout and scream about how unfair it is if that would make you feel better. Your feelings are not invalid.”

 

Kara’s face scrunched up and she felt her eyes well with tears, ducking her head to wipe them on her sweater sleeves.

 

“Why… why did I think she’d care?” She asked, although she knew Rose wouldn’t have the answer. “She left us, she left us with _him_ and didn’t call or visit or anything. Why did I think she’d change her mind?”

 

“You have hope, Kara. And that’s not a bad thing.” Rose said gently. “But sometimes hope can be misplaced. And it hurts, I know it hurts. But it shows you haven’t given up on the world.”

 

“Sometimes I feel like I should.” Kara whispered, feeling suddenly drained as she stared at the whiteness in front of them.

 

“Now you listen to me, Kara Williams. Your mother may have given up, some people do. But we are never giving up on you.” Rose gently tapped her cheek- how was her hand so warm? Kara shivered. “So never give up on yourself.”

 

~*~*~

 

They’d stayed there, huddled together on the backdoor steps for a few more minutes before Rose persuaded her to go inside. Kara had followed her, feeling tired and drained as she hung Luther’s coat up.

 

Rose suggested she go shower off the snow and cold from outside and she’d nodded, feeling distant as she trudged her way up the stairs to hers and her sister’s room, grabbing a change of clothes and the robe that Luther had gotten her and taking them to the shower. She didn’t know how long she spent standing under the hot spray of water, feeling the cold from outside be chased out by the warmth and steam, but when she emerged and glanced out of the window it had gotten dark.

 

She’d hesitated before going downstairs, not sure if she was ready to face the others, but in the end opted for that over sitting alone in her room, stuck in her own head until she possibly fell asleep.

 

The lounge was quiet as she entered, Andy and Mary talking amongst themselves on the sofa and Alice curled up in the armchair, looking sleepy. North was standing over near the window, a worried look on her face as she talked to Rose but looked over when Kara entered. The game had been put away and instead there was a show playing quietly on the TV.

 

“Hey.” North said as Kara glanced at her before looking away. She went and sat on the second sofa, jumping a little in surprise when Alice crossed the room and snuggled in next to her. One of her hands found Alice’s head and she grounded herself in stroking her hair gently.

 

“Kara?” Mary said quietly, drawing her attention. “We’re here. Okay?”

 

Kara looked at her for a few moments as she processed what she said, before nodding.

 

Her mother didn’t care. She knew this now.

 

But these people, who she’d known for only a month or so, they cared. She didn’t feel like she deserved it, but they cared.

 

She knew they did.

 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara helped North in her way, so North is helping Kara in her own way. I love these girls so much.
> 
> Here’s the thing: I know that in the actual game (SPOILER WARNING FOR CHARACTER ENDINGS AND STUFF) Todd’s wife left with their daughter to save them both from his abuse, but I didn’t want to end Kara’s story here and I didn’t want to take them away from their new home. So I made their mom kinda an uncaring bitch. Terribly sorry. Also wanted to give Kara righteous rage about being abandoned because she’s switched off her feelings for so long they’re all coming crashing down on her now. She is not fine, but she’ll get there.
> 
> I also wanted to put something in about just how young Kara is while having to look after her sister as if she was her daughter. I mentioned way back (in the quote used in fact!) where Hank says that Kara is herself a child and shouldn’t have that much responsibility. I wanted to make it clear that although she has looked after Alice for so long, it’s sad that she’s been forced to take a parental role so early that her own own childhood ended earlier than it should have.
> 
> Kara’s hysterics when talking to North are on the kinda ‘laughing at a funeral’ thing some people have, when so much shit and sadness happens that you don’t know how to react and just end up laughing inappropriately.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos feed my soul.


End file.
